Brokenness
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Leo is kidnapped and hurt in every way possible. When he escapes, he broken. A 16 year old girl saves him. Will she help him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Brokeness**_

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

One day, Mia, Leo, Niska, Fred and Max were in a tent. It was raining outside.

"I need to go outside." Leo said.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"I need to go."

Leo went outside. Several minutes later, Leo didn't come back inside.

"I'm going to go find him." Fred said. He went outside and saw Leo on the ground. He kneeled next to Leo. "Leo." Leo didn't wake.

He picked Leo up and carried him into the tent.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"I don't know." Fred answered. He put Leo on the sleeping bag. Leo gasped and opened his eyes.

"Fred, my back hurts." Leo whimpered. He tried to roll onto his side.

"No, Leo. Just lie still." Max said. Leo did as he was told. Max and Fred laid Leo on his side. Max lifted Leo's shirt. He saw a wound on Leo's back. He touched it. Leo groaned painfully. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm so cold."

Mia put a hand on Leo's forehead.

"Guys, he's cold." Mia warned.

"Then let's get him warmed up." Niska sighed. They warmed Leo up. When they finished, they cleaned Leo's wounds.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"I walked outside and then the next thing I know, I'm stabbed in the back. He attacked me. He... he did things to me." Leo explained.

"Sexual?"

Leo started crying. He nodded. Leo tried to finish but couldn't. He cried himself to sleep.

"Poor Leo. He can't have this. He so weak." Mia whispered. That morning, the four were charging. Leo woke feeling better. He realized that he needed to go outside. He went outside. Then he was grabbed from behind. He was injected with a drug. He tried to fight but couldn't. He started to feel weak. A hand was put on his mouth.

"Don't say a word." The man hissed. Leo nodded. Then he was taken into the woods. His hands were tied behind his back. Then man pushed him to the ground and rapped him. Leo tried to get away but couldn't. When the rape was over, Leo was very scared. Leo was untied and left in the woods naked. Leo finally managed to get up and get dressed. He walked back to the tent. He went inside and curled up in his sleeping bag. He tried not to cry. He went to sleep. For several weeks, Leo was rapped. He didn't tell anyone. He tried to be strong.

Then one day, he was captured. Leo woke and saw that he was in a dark room. He tried to move but couldn't. He felt really weak.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The man said. Leo looked at him.

"Let me go." Leo cried.

"Why should I? I want to have fun but I can't because of your family."

"Leave me alone."

"No. Here's the deal, If you fight, yell, or do anything stupid, you will pay for it."

Leo felt the cold air hit his skin. That's when he realized that he was naked. He tried to fight against the man but couldn't. He was raped by the man. When it was over, Leo was able to move. He rolled onto his side and puked. When he was done, he looked up at the man.

"You will pay for not doing as you're told." The man said. He grabbed Leo. Leo tried to get away. He was chained to the ceiling. Leo yelled for help. The man slapped him hard. Leo stopped and gasped. The man grabbed a syringe and injected Leo with a drug. Leo groaned and stopped fighting.

"No." Leo whimpered. Then he felt intense pain. He cried out in pain. The man smiled. Then he started to beat Leo. Leo did what he could but wasn't able to move.

"Since you like to cause trouble, I'll show you what happens to those you mess with me." The man said. He grabbed a metal pole about 3 feet long and put it in a fire. He waited till it was red. He pulled it out and pressed it against Leo's skin. Leo screamed in pain. The man did it again and again. A few hours later, Leo was unchained and left alone. Leo could barely move. He slowly and carefully moved to the corner of the room where his clothes were. There was a blanket there as well. He eventually managed to put his clothes on. He was too weak to put his shirt on. He curled up against the wall and covered himself with the blanket. He cried himself to sleep. For a few months, he was tortured and raped. The man did all that he could to Leo. One day, the man was very rough with Leo.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Leo screamed. The man didn't stop.

"No!" The man answered. When he was done, he drugged Leo. He made Leo put his pants on. Then he took him to the woods.

"Please, let me go." Leo said. He shivered violently in the snow. The man grabbed a gun and shot Leo. Leo gasped and doubled over in pain. Leo laid down his side and cried painfully. He looked up at the man. The man shot Leo again. This time in the leg. Then he kneeled down and dislocated both of Leo's legs. Leo screamed painfully. The man punched Leo's rib cage till all of Leo's ribs were broken. Then he left. Leo laid in the snow gasping painfully. It started to snow again. Leo shivered. Leo saw that the man had dropped his book bag. Leo grabbed it and got up. He stumbled to town. When he got to town, he collapsed in an alley. He got his phone and called Mia. Mia didn't pick up. He called Max but got the same thing. He called Niska and Fred but they didn't answer. Leo cried. Then he felt very weak.

"Are you ok?" A girl said as she approached Leo. Leo passed out. The girl managed to get Leo back to her apartment. She got him into bed. She treated all the wounds she could. Then she went to make some soup for Leo. She went to the living room and saw 3 of her kids playing on the floor. She saw her other three in the cribs.

TBC

 **Who do you think she is? Is she someone who can be trusted? I know this isn't good but hey, at least I tried.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brokeness pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Please read my story Freedom and Suffering and also vote in my poll concerning this story and Freedom and Suffering.**

She sighed and went back to see that Leo was very weak and pale. She went to him and made sure that he was ok. Then she called one of her friends.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"Jacob, it's me Elise. I need some help. I found a man who was nearly dead. I treated some of his wounds but I don't know all that he's been through. Can you come over later?" Elise explained.

"Sure. I won't be able to get there till around 9 but sure."

"Thanks."

Then they hung up. Elise looked at the clock. She saw that it was around 3. She sighed. She finished making the soup. She took a bowl of it and went to the room Leo was in. She put it on the night table. Then she looked at Leo's arms. She saw marks on his arms from syringes. Then Leo woke up.

"It's ok. You're safe. Just relax." Elise whispered. Leo moaned and tried to get up. "No, don't move."

"Leave me alone." Leo said.

"No. I'm going to help you."

"I don't need help."

"You can't even breathe properly."

"Just leave me alone."

"At least eat something. You look like you haven't actually eaten anything in a while."

"No."

"Have you been drugged?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do. Now answer the question."

"Yes."

Leo looked down. He was ashamed.

"Do you know which drugs?" Elise questioned.

"No." Leo mumbled.

"How do you feel?"

Leo didn't answer. Elise sighed.

"Look at me." Elise sternly said. Leo didn't so Elise made him. "I care because I wouldn't wish this on anyone. You look like you've been through a lot. If you have any family tell me so I can call them and have them come over and help you. I do care. You can trust me, Leo."

"How do you know my name?" Leo asked.

"Because of my uncle. His name is George Mullican. He told me about you. When I saw the wire, I knew that you were Leo. Please, let me help you."

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it."

"I was raped several times. My father hated me. He was a drug dealer. My mom was a druggie. They didn't care about me. When I was 14, I was sexually assaulted. I got pregnant. I told people about it. I lost my baby because one of my mom's friend didn't like the fact that I was going to be a mom. It still hurts me. Then a year later, I got pregnant again. I had twins. Then I adopted a little girl. Almost two weeks ago, I gave birth to triplets. George was there for me. He helped me get an apartment. He gave me money for food and clothes. I know what it's like to feel like you're alone. It tore me apart. You most likely have gone through five times more in such a short time. Just now that you can tell me."

Leo looked down at his hands.

"Give me my book bag." Leo said. Elise did. Leo saw That Mattie had called him. He texted Mattie their location. "I have a friend coming." Then Leo pulled out a necklace. he held it in his hand and sighed.

"Who's necklace is that?" Elise wondered.

"I was going to give it to my girlfriend. I guess I'll finally be able to give it to her."

"You asked your girlfriend to come over."

Leo nodded. Elise helped him sit up a bit.

"You should eat." Elise suggested.

"I can't." Leo answered.

"At least try to."

So Leo did. His hands were too shaky so Elise had to help him. He had one bite and wanted more.

"Wait a bit. We don't want you to puke. You need the nutrients. I'll go get you some water." Elise said. She went to get Leo some water. She didn't know that the twins had went into Leo's room. Elise went in and saw the twins on the bed. Leo was practically asleep. "Eric and Erica, get off of the bed. Leo is trying to rest."

Leo moaned and opened his eyes. He saw the twins looking at him. Eric and Erica got off of the bed.

"Where's Isabella?" Elise asked.

"Babies." Eric said.

"Of course. Go sit in the living room and play."

So the twins did.

"I'm sorry about that." Elise said.

"It's ok." Leo mumbled.

"How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts. I feel cold and sore."

"I'll get you a blanket after I finish helping you eat and drink."

SO Elise sat down on the bed and helped Leo eat and drink. He eventually finished the bowl of soup.

"You can go to sleep now. I just wanted you to have something in your stomach." Elise sighed.

"I know." Leo replied.

"I have a friend coming over later tonight to treat your wounds. He might want to take some blood so he can find out what drugs were used so that we can give you something for the pain."

"You won't able to anyways. I was addicted to several drugs for a few years and now I have a really hard time. I can have one injection and feel like I'm going to die from drug withdrawal."

"That will help. I'll go get you a blanket. You should try to rest."

Leo nodded. He put the necklace on the night table. He tried to sleep. Elise got a blanket for Leo. She went to him and saw that he was almost asleep. She covered him up. Then she went back to the living room. She feed the triplets. When she was done, it was nearly 5:30. Then Mattie knocked on the door.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL. IT WILL REALLY HELP.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Brokeness pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Brokeness will be a sequel to Freedom and Suffering.**

Elise went to the door and opened it. She saw Mattie.

"You must be Mattie." Elise greeted. "I'm Elise. Come in."

"Thanks." Mattie answered. She walked in. Elise closed the door.

"I'll take you to Leo. He might be asleep. I checked a while ago but I had kids to feed."

So they went to Leo's room. Mattie went to Leo and kissed his forehead. Leo opened his eyes.

"Mattie?" Leo wondered.

"It's me, Leo." Mattie whispered. Leo and Mattie kissed passionately. When they finally pulled away, Leo grabbed the necklace. He gave it to her.

"I got this for you."

"Oh, Leo, it's beautiful."

Leo put it on Mattie. Mattie smiled and kissed Leo.

"I love you and I miss you." Mattie said.

"Me too." Leo answered.

"Leo, you need to tell us what happened." Elise suggested. Leo looked at Mattie.

"It'll help." Mattie replied. SO Leo did. When he was done, Mattie and Leo were crying. Mattie looked over to Elise. She went over to her. "What are you thinking?"

"I think Leo is going to need you. Do you know about his drug issues?"

"Yeah. He told me."

"Good. When my friend gets here, you'll need to tell him. He won't be here till around 9. I'm going to make him some soup. What do you want for dinner?"

"I've been craving fruit. I had fruit for every meal for the past month and I'm still craving them."

"Sounds like you're pregnant."

"I'm not."

"It could be a number of things. When I was pregnant with the triplets, all I wanted was pasta and cheese."

Then Elise went to make dinner. Mattie realized that for the past few months, she wasn't feeling the greatest. She went to Leo and kissed him.

"I'll be right back. I just need to go to the store real quick." Mattie whispered.

"Ok." Leo mumbled. Mattie went to the store and got a pregnancy test. She went back to Elise's apartment. She went to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. It confirmed what Mattie feared. She was pregnant. She went back to Leo's room.

"Hey." She said while she sat down on the bed.

"What was that all about?" Leo wondered.

"Nothing. I just had something on my mind."

"Ok."

Mattie laid down on her side and faced Leo.

"You look tired." Leo said.

"I am." Mattie replied.

"You should stay the night."

"I might. I don't know. I'll have to tell my roommate."

"Ok."

"I'll think about. Right now, I just want to be with you and sleep."

"Then sleep."

"Will you hug me?"

"Fine."

SO Leo hugged Mattie. Mattie took a nap. Several minutes later, Elise came in with a bowl of soup and a bowl of fruit. She gave them the bowls. Leo sat up so that he could eat.

"You two should eat." Elise suggested.

"Ok." Mattie mumbled. Then Elise left. Mattie and Leo ate.

"Why did you want fruit?" Leo asked.

"Because my stomach can't handle anything else."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

So the two finished eating. They talked about what had happened to them in the past year. Mattie didn't tell Leo everything. When they finished, Mattie took the dishes to Elise. Elise was holding one of her babies. Mattie smiled. Elise went to Mattie.

"Are you ok?" Elise asked.

"I'm fine. Just got some unexpected news." Mattie replied.

"Ok. You can put the dishes in the sink. I'll clean them when I finish calming Annabeth down."

"What are your kids' names?"

"Isabella is the oldest. The twins are Eric and Erica. The triplets are Annabeth, Annabelle, and Aaron. I have a little boy in Heaven named Jacob."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Isabella is the only one that I adopted."

"Still, that's a lot for someone your age."

"Yeah but I can handle it."

Mattie put the dishes in the sink. She went back to Leo's room. Leo was almost asleep. Leo started coughing painfully.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mattie asked as she kissed Leo's forehead. Leo nodded.

"Yeah." Leo answered.

"You have a fever."

"I know. What time is it?"

Mattie looked at her phone.

"It's almost 8. We have an hour before Elise's friend gets here." Mattie whispered. Mattie closed the door and went back to the bed. She held Leo's hand.

"What is it? You're hiding something." Leo asked.

"I'm pregnant. I don't know for how long but I've had cravings and I've been vomiting almost every morning. I did a pregnancy test and that confirmed it. I was going to wait to tell you but I couldn't. It was eating me."

"Hey, it's ok. Just breathe. I'm happy. Do you know who the dad is?"

"Uh, you?"

"Yeah. I wish. Who's the biological dad?"

"You're not going to like it. My roommate didn't know that me and Harun had broken up. She knew Harun. Harun lied to her. She invited him over. He took me to my room and sexually assaulted me. After that, I was so upset and scared."

Mattie started crying. Leo shushed her and wiped the tears away.

"Hey, it's ok." Leo whispered calmly. Mattie laid down. Leo hugged her. "You should stay the night. You're too emotional to drive."

"Ok." Mattie cried. Leo kissed her forehead. Mattie put her hand on her stomach. Leo put his hand on her stomach. They felt the baby kick. Mattie started to cry. Leo smiled sadly.

"Well, at least we know that the baby is alive. How long ago did this happen?"

"4 months ago yesterday."

"That would explain a lot. When Elise's friend gets here, tell him."

"Ok."

Then Mattie cried out in pain.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? I will edit the first chapter so that it matches Freedom and Suffering. I know that it will be confusing but bear with me. Message me if you want a heads up about will happen in both stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Brokenness pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"The baby. It's kicking me really hard." Mattie panted.

"Just breathe."

Mattie nodded and breathed calmly. She winced when the baby kicked again. Leo rubbed Mattie's stomach. Eventually the baby calmed down. Mattie laid down next to Leo. Leo wrapped an arm around Mattie. The two tried to rest. An hour later, Elise knocked on the door. Mattie got up and opened the door.

"Mattie, this is my friend Jacob. He's here to help Leo." Elise said.

"Thanks." Mattie answered. They went over to Leo.

"Leo, my name is Jacob. I'm going to make sure that you survive. I'm going to take a look at your wounds." Jacob explained. Leo nodded. Elise and Mattie left the room. Jacob treated Leo's wounds. "Can you take your pants off?" Leo took his pants off. He gasped every time Jacob touched him. When Jacob was done, he covered Leo. He went to get Mattie. "Mattie, can I talk to you?"

"Yes." Mattie answered. They went to the kitchen. "How is he?"

"His wounds are bad. I did what I could. I did a blood test. He didn't let me do a rape kit. I'll email the results of the blood test to Elise. Just be careful with him. He will have moments when he has a high fever and then the next moment, he doesn't. Just keep him comfortable." Jacob explained.

"Ok."

"He told me that you're pregnant. You can schedule an appointment. I'd be happy to help you."

"Thanks."

"I'll come back the day after tomorrow."

"Ok. What is he doing?"

"He's sleeping. How bad are his drug problems?"

"Bad. If he has even a little bit of a drug, he does through withdrawal."

"That means he's going to be in a lot of pain. He won't be strong enough."

"He'll never be strong enough to handle because over time, it get's worse. If he were to have gone through withdrawal last year, it wouldn't have been that bad."

"I agree."

"So what can we do?"

"Just make sure that he's hydrated and has the nutrients he needs. Keep him comfortable. Make sure he gets plenty of rest. Elise will help."

"Ok."

Then Jacob left. Mattie went into Leo's room. Leo was on the bed sleeping. Mattie went over to him. She could see the sweat covering his face and neck. She sat down on the bed and watched over him. She held his hand and kissed his forehead. Several minutes later, Leo squeezed Mattie's hand.

"Leo?" Mattie whispered. Leo opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" Leo asked. Mattie looked at her phone.

"It's almost 11 pm."

"Lie down and get some rest. I don't want you getting sick."

"Fine but I don't have a blanket."

"You can sleep under the blankets I'm using."

"I'll go ask Elise."

"She most likely is sleeping. She put her kids to bed before Jacob got here."

"No, she's awake."

"Fine."

So Mattie got up and went to ask Elise. She saw Elise taking care of the dishes.

"I thought you would be asleep already." Elise said.

"Leo woke up and he wants me to get some rest but I don't have any blankets." Mattie answered.

"I have some. I'll be right back."

Elise went to her room and got some blankets. She came back out and gave them to Mattie.

"Will that be enough?" Elise asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mattie replied.

"Just so you know, the three older kids wake up early and they are really quiet and sneaky. They might sneak into your room."

"I have a brother and sister. When they were little, they would wake me up. I can handle it. Leo, I have no idea how he would respond to it."

"He most likely will be irritated."

"Yeah."

"Go get some rest."

Mattie went to Leo's room. Leo was sitting up slightly. The blankets were around his waist. Mattie put her blankets down.

"Leo, you need to keep warm." Mattie whispered as she covered Leo.

"I was hot." Leo moaned.

"I know but soon you'll get cold."

When Mattie had covered Leo, she laid down on the bed next to him and covered herself with the blankets Elise got her. Leo laid down on his side so that he was facing her. He wrapped his arms around her. Mattie put her head on Leo's shoulder.

"Go to sleep." Leo whispered. Mattie moaned and went to sleep. Leo watched Mattie fall asleep. Then he went to sleep. The next morning Leo woke up and groaned. He grabbed Mattie's phone and looked at the time. He saw that it was almost noon. He shook Mattie. Mattie woke up.

"What?" Mattie moaned.

"You need to get up. You've missed school." Leo answered.

"Yeah, about that. I'm not going to university anymore. After what Harun did to me, I started getting in trouble at school. I was kicked out. I still live with my roommate."

"Ok. Go back to sleep. You look tired."

"So do you."

"Of course I do."

They kissed. Leo put his hand on Mattie's stomach. They felt the baby kick.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Leo asked.

"No. I want it to be a surprise." Mattie replied.

"I agree."

"I'm going to go get us something to eat."

"Ok."

Mattie got up and went to get them something to eat. When she went out, she saw Elise holding Aaron.

"Hey, I was about to come wake you. Lunch is ready." Elise said.

"Thanks." Mattie answered.

"How's Leo?"

"He's better."

"Sadly he's going to get a whole lot worse by tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the withdrawal. You don't even want to know what drugs they are. They were mixed to create this drug which can cause pure agony. It was also used to make him feel numb. By tonight, he's going to have a high fever and he's going to be in a lot of pain. I have a list that will tell you what stage he's in and what he'll be going through."

Elise grabbed the list and gave it to Mattie. Then she put Aaron down and gave Mattie, Leo's lunch and her lunch. Mattie went back to Leo's room.

TBC

 **Now to break the news to Leo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Brokenness pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie went in and sighed. Leo was still awake. They ate lunch. When they were done, Mattie sighed.

"Leo, Elise gave me the list of what you will go through." Mattie said. She gave Leo the list. Leo looked at it.

"This is worse than I thought." Leo answered. Then he saw the tears in Mattie's eyes. He put his hand on hers. "Hey, I'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

"I know. I guess it's just the hormones."

"No, it isn't. It's more than that."

"I can't lose you. I need you."

"I know you do."

Leo pulled Mattie into a hug. Mattie cried. She punched Leo in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Leo asked.

"For making me cry." Mattie answered.

"Sorry."

Mattie punched Leo again.

"Fine. I'll shut up." Leo said. Mattie looked at Leo.

"Don't ever shut up." Mattie whispered. Then she kissed Leo. They kissed passionately. Leo pulled her closer. They rolled onto their side and kissed. They moaned and eventually pulled away. They were breathless. The baby kicked.

"I want to see this little one."

"Me too."

They kissed again.

"I need to go to my apartment and get some things tonight. I'll see if I can stay for a while." Mattie said.

"Ok." Leo answered. That night, Leo was much worse. He was very warm. Mattie didn't want to leave him.

"You should go to your apartment. I can watch over him till morning." Elise sighed.

"Thank you." Mattie replied. Mattie got her stuff and left. She walked to her car a few miles away. She got in and tried to start it up. It didn't work. She started crying. She took her blankets and covered herself up. She hoped that Leo was ok. The next morning, she could barely feel the baby kick. She hadn't slept. She could feel the baby stop through out the night. Usually, the baby kicked more. She shivered in the cold. It was very cold. She grabbed her bookbag and left. She walked to Elise's apartment. She knocked on the door. Elise opened it.

"Hey, Mattie. Leo just woke up. He wants you." Elise said.

"Ok."

Mattie went to Leo's room. Leo was in bed. He was awake. Mattie went to him and kissed him.

"I'm so hot and tired." Leo rasped.

"How about the pain?" Mattie wondered as she held Leo's hand.

"It's bad."

Then Elise came in with a bowl of ice cold water.

"I need to talk to Elise. I'll be right back." Mattie whispered. SO Elise and Mattie went to the living room. "How bad?"

"Very bad. He was screaming almost all night. The pain was so bad. He couldn't stop thrashing. His fever got worse and is now dangerously high. I knew it would be bad but not this bad. I called Jacob. He'll be here soon." Elise explained.

"Has he had anything to eat or drink?"

"I tried to give him some water but he fought against me."

"Let me try."

Mattie went back into Leo's room. She took the cup of water and gave it to Leo.

"Leo, you need to drink some water. You're getting worse." Mattie said. She tried to get Leo to take a sip but he wouldn't. "Leo, please. I need you to drink some water."

"No, I'm fine." Leo rasped.

"NO, Leo, you must drink."

Mattie forced Leo to take sip. Once Leo did, he started to drink willingly. Finally, Mattie pulled the cup away.

"More." Leo panted.

"No, Leo. You drank enough. Wait a while." Mattie answered as she took a wet cloth and wiped the sweat off of Leo's face. Leo gasped. Then someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

"I came to see if Leo was ok." Jacob said.

"Ok."

So Jacob checked Leo over. Then Leo started to cough. He retched painfully.

"What's happening?" Mattie asked.

"He's trying to vomit." Jacob answered. He rolled Leo onto his side. Elise heard it and grabbed a small trash can. She put it under Leo's head. Leo vomited for several minutes. He gasped painfully between each. When Leo stopped vomiting, he reached for Mattie's hand. Mattie held his hand.

"It hurts." Leo croaked.

"It will. Just go to sleep." Mattie whispered.

"My throat."

"I'll get you some water." Elise said. Elise got Leo a cup of water. She gave it to Mattie. Mattie helped Leo drink some water. Leo drank a few sips. He fell asleep. Mattie kissed his forehead.

"I hope he gets better." Mattie sighed.

"He will."

"How is he?"

"Not good. He's worse than I thought. We have to be very careful. As soon as his fever starts to get worse, we have to get him to the hospital." Jacob explained.

"Ok." Elise answered. Mattie sat down on the bed and used the cloth to wipe the sweat off of Leo's face and chest. Leo barely moved. Mattie closed her eyes.

"That would mean tomorrow. His fever is already getting worse. It's not suppose to. It's suppose to be way lower. He must have an infection." Mattie replied.

"You might be right."

They checked Leo's wounds. Half of them were infected. Jacob treated the wounds with Elise's help. When they were done, Leo was better. His fever began to lower.

"He's going to be fine." Jacob said. The girls sighed. Jacob left. The girls watched over Leo. Leo woke up around noon but he was angry.

"Leave me alone." Leo ordered.

"No." Mattie answered.

"I don't want you near me."

"Don't make me slap you."

Leo fell of the bed causing Mattie to laugh.

"Ow, Mattie, it's not funny." Leo said.

"A moment ago, you hated me." Mattie answered as she went to Leo. Leo sighed as he got back in bed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

They kissed.

"I wish this wasn't happening. I'm in so much pain already and I know it's going to get a lot worse."

"You'll be fine."

They kissed passionately. Leo went to sleep. By night, Leo was a lot worse. He was in a lot of pain. His fever was high and he was unable to sleep. He was starting to have nose bleeds and was vomiting. Mattie stayed by his side.

TBC

 **Will Leo be ok?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Brokenness pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie hid the truth from Leo. She didn't tell him that she didn't live with her roommate but he started to figure out as time past. One day, Leo was finally up and about. Mattie was in her car resting. 2 months had past and the baby was kicking harder. Leo was panicking. He grabbed his laptop and sat on the couch. He saw where Mattie's phone was and grabbed his jacket.

"Elise, tell me if the location changes. Something's wrong with Mattie." Leo said.

"Leo, she might be fine." Elise answered.

"She's not at her apartment. She's in her car and the location hasn't changed."

"Fine."

Elise did as Leo sais. Leo went to where Mattie was. He saw her car and went to it. He saw her in her car. The car door was open. He opened it and shook Mattie. Mattie moaned and opened her eyes slightly.

"Mattie, you're so cold. Why didn't you turn the car on?" Leo wondered.

"No gas." Mattie answered.

"Let's get you back to Elise's apartment. You're so cold."

Mattie nodded. Leo picked her up and closed the door. He carried her back to Elise's apartment. He took her to their room and laid her on the bed.

"Isabella, watch over your siblings." Elise ordered as she walked to Leo's room. She went in.

"Mattie, why were you sleeping in your car?" Leo asked.

"I told you. No gas." Mattie rasped.

"You could have come back. I saw your stuff. What happened?"

"When Harun had raped me and I was kicked out of school, she got mad when I said that I wouldn't go to parties with her. She kicked me out.'

"Why didn't you go stay with your parents? Do they even know?"

"No. They know that I'm not going to school but that's it. I didn't want to be a burden. Leo, is the baby kicking?"

Leo put his hand on her womb.

"Yes, it is. Why?" Leo asked.

"I don't feel it." Mattie panted.

"I'll go get blankets." Elise said. The two did what they could for Mattie. When Mattie was warm, she groaned painfully.

"I can feel the baby."

"Good. Get some sleep." Leo whispered.

"Leo, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Mattie replied.

"We'll talk about it later. You need to rest."

Mattie fell asleep. Leo went to the living room and saw Eric playing with his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Leo demanded as he took his laptop.

"Eric, go sit in the corner and don't play with anything." Elise ordered. Eric went to the corner and sat on the floor. Then Elise looked in her room and saw Isabella playing the Annabeth. "Isabella, the babies are suppose to be sleeping not playing. Now get over here."

Isabella walked over.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"You know what. You can sit in the other corner. Where's your sister?" Elise answered.

"I don't know."

"You're suppose to know. I told you to watch over them."

Isabella went to the corner. Then they heard something fall in the closet. Elise groaned and went to the closet. She opened the door and saw Erica on the floor with a basket of toys surrounding her.

"Erica, get out of there." Elise said. Erica got up and went to Elise. "What happened?" Erica pointed at Eric and then the closet. "Eric, did you push your sister into the closet, again?" Eric nodded. "Erica, why is there a mess?"

Erica pointed to the door knob and twisted her wrist.

"Were you trying to get out?" Elise wondered.

"Yeah." Erica answered.

"Clean up the mess and then you can have a snack."

Erica smiled and cleaned up the mess. Elise smiled and went to check on the triplets. Annabeth was finally asleep. She went back out and saw Erica trying to lift the crate. Leo tried not to smile.

"No, Erica, let me do that." Elise said. SO Elise put the crate of toys up. Then she picked Erica up. "Let's go get you a snack."

"I want snack." Eric moaned.

"No, you and Isabella are going to miss out on snack time because you didn't listen."

Eric got mad and faced the wall and started crying. Elise closed the closet door. She took Erica to the kitchen. She gave Erica her bottle of juice. Erica drank it and pointed at an orange in the bowl of fruit.

"You want an orange?" Elise asked.

"Yeah." Erica answered. Elise grabbed the orange and put Erica down in a chair at the table. She peeled the orange and gave it to Erica. Then she grabbed a bottle of medicine.

"Don't eat just yet. You need to take your meds."

"No."

"I know you don't like it but if you don't, you'll get very sick."

Erica took her medicine without complaining.

"Good girl. Eat your orange and then go take a nap." Elise whispered. She got up and took care of stuff. She went to Leo. "Did he mess with anything?"

"No. It's fine. Luckily, the laptop turned itself off. What's wrong with her?" Leo wondered.

"She was born with barely any enzymes. They were born premature but she's the only one so far who has it. Eric doesn't have it. The triplets were born a couple weeks early and they don't know if the three are safe or not. Erica barely survived. Now she's happy and healthy."

"Will she ever get better?"

"The doctors said that she might have to depend on the medicine for the rest of her life but I know that God will help her."

"Isabella's adopted, right?"

"Yes. She's African."

"You're too young to adopt."

"George adopted her for me. He heard that I had grown attached to her and didn't want us to be separated."

"How old is she?"

"Almost 6."

"When did he adopt her?"

"A year ago. The twins were babies. Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"I was curious."

Leo went to his room. Mattie was sleeping. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He put his laptop on the desk near the bathroom. He went to take a shower. He took his shirt off and saw the scars that covered him. He had to push the memories back. He took a shower and got dressed as quick as he could. When he was done, he went back to the bedroom and laid down next to Mattie and looked at his phone. He tried to call his family but got no answer. He had gotten no calls. He sighed and tried to think about something else. An hour later, he got up and went to get a cup of water. Isabella was at the table doing her school.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Leo answered as he got a cup of water. He sat next to Isabella. "Is that your homework?"

"No, it's my schoolwork."

"SO you're homeschooled?"

"Yeah. I'll be happy when I can do school on the computer."

"I was homeschooled and I didn't do it on the computer."

"Was it hard?"

"Yeah, but it's just as hard on the computer."

"I guess you're right."

"Finish your school."

"I can't. I don't understand it."

"What subject are you doing?"

"Science. I'm learning about space."

Leo moved so that he could help her.

"Didn't you read about this?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but I still don't understand it." Isabella replied. Leo looked in her textbook. Elise watched the two with a smile on her face.

"It's right here. What two planets are closest to the sun?"

"Mercury and Venus."

"Good job. Right it down."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Then Eric came over and tapped Leo. Leo looked down at him.

"What?" Leo asked. Eric pointed at the closet. "No. You know how to open and close that door. You've closed the door on your sister who knows how many times?"

Eric got mad and kicked Leo. Leo picked him up and took him to the couch. Eric fought against him.

"The more you fight, the longer I'm going to do this." Leo said. Eric finally stopped. Leo put him on the couch. "Stay."

Eric sat on the couch and angrily looked at Leo. Leo looked at Elise who was smiling.

"Sorry." Leo said.

"No, he needs time-out again." Elise sighed. "He's always in time-out. Each time-out period is 30 minutes. One day, he had 12 time-out periods."

"Wow, 6 hours. He must like it."

"I guess he does. I have to take Erica to the doctor's office. Can you take care of the kids? I can't take all of them and Isabella needs to finish school."

"Sure. I need something to do."

"You still can't find your family?"

"Yeah. I hope they're ok."

"They'll be fine."

Leo nodded. Elise took Erica to the doctor's office. Leo went to check on Mattie. Mattie was still asleep. He grabbed his laptop and tried to track his family but had no luck. He sighed and looked over to see Eric playing with a toy.

"Eric, put the toy away. You're still in time-out." Leo ordered. Eric put the toy away. Isabella looked at Leo.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"I can't find my family."

"If you can't find them, then they'll find you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

Leo smiled. Then Annabelle woke up and started crying. Leo went to the room and picked her up. He shushed her and watched as she fell asleep. He didn't know that Mattie was awake and had walked to the bedroom and was watching him. When Leo put Annabelle down, he saw Mattie.

"You should be resting." Leo whispered as he went to Mattie.

"I'm fine. You were so good with Annabelle." Mattie answered. "You'll be a good dad."

"Maybe."

Then they heard a crash.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Brokenness pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo and Mattie ran to the living room. Eric was in the closet. He had toys surrounding him and a crate was on his head.

"Eric." Leo sighed. He went to Eric and picked him up. He took the crate off his head and sighed. "Will you stop being a pain?"

He put Eric on the couch and cleaned up the mess. Then he went to Eric and found a rope. He tied Eric to the dining room chair. Leo smiled and went to sit on the couch next to Mattie.

"How do you feel?" Leo asked.

"Better." Mattie answered. They watched Eric tried to get untied. Finally, he sat on the floor and looked at the floor. When Elise came home, she saw Eric and laughed.

"Who tied Eric to the chair?" Elise wondered.

"I did." Leo replied.

"How's Erica?" Mattie asked.

"She's getting a little better. She's in my arms sleeping." Elise answered. She laid Erica down on the couch. Mattie and Leo tried to rest. That night, Leo and Mattie were in bed. Leo hand his hand on Mattie's womb.

"How do you feel?" Leo wondered.

"Tired." Mattie answered.

"We need to tell you parents."

"No. They won't be happy."

"Then we'll tell them that we're getting married in two weeks."

"You haven't asked."

Leo sat up and faced Mattie.

"Will you marry me?" Leo asked.

"Yes and two weeks sounds fine." Mattie replied.

"We'll see them tomorrow."

"Ok."

So the next morning, Leo and Mattie went to see her parents. They knocked at the door and Toby opened it.

"Hey, sis. Leo, what are you doing here?" Toby greeted.

"We need to talk to your parents." Leo answered.

"Ok. Come in. They're in the kitchen."

So they went to the kitchen. Joe and Laura were there.

"Mum, we need to talk to you." Mattie said.

"Leo, what are you going here?" Laura asked.

"I'll explain after we talk about me and Mattie." Leo sighed. The four sat down at the table. Leo helped Mattie sit down. "A while back, I was separated from my family and I was raped and tortured. When I escaped, this girl helped me. I tried to call my family but I couldn't so I called Mattie. She came and helped me recover but there was something she needed to tell me. She was pregnant and not with my child."

"Who's the dad?"

"Harun. My roommate didn't know that I had broken up with Harun and she invited him to come to her place. He took me to my room and raped me. I got so upset and I got kicked out of school and my roommate got rid of me. I lived in my car. When I was with Leo, I found out and told him. He recovered and found me in my car. We talked about it and last night, he proposed to me. We'll be getting married in two weeks." Mattie explained. "Leo and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"No, I don't want you two to get married." Joe said.

"Of course you wouldn't but since you cheated on Laura, I don't think you have a say." Leo answered.

"You two need to do what you think is best for you and the baby. The baby will need a dad and I think that Leo will be a good dad. If you two want to get married, then we'll help you." Laura suggested.

"Thank you."

"Wait, my big sister is getting married?" Toby questioned. "And is going to have a baby? Cool."

"Hey, you weren't suppose to hear." Leo replied as he went to Toby and grabbed him. The two started to mess around. Laura and Mattie laughed.

"Those two will be trouble." Mattie sighed.

"Yes, but it will be good." Laura answered. Leo and Mattie stayed for a few hours. "Leo, have you tried to find your family?"

"Yes, but I've had no luck." Leo sighed.

"I got a letter from Mia."

Laura gave Leo the letter.

 _Dear Laura,_

 _A lot has happened since we left your family. I wish we didn't because now we have lost Leo and a month ago the rest of my siblings were separated from me. I have tried to find them but I have had no luck. I would come visit you but it is too dangerous. Can you please help me? I will text you when I have the chance and know that you have the letter._

 _Love, Mia_

"When did you get this?" Leo asked.

"Yesterday. She texted me this morning. When you came, I texted her and told her that you were here. She's coming tonight." Laura answered.

"And someone promised that we would watch Elise's 6 kids while she went to the store."

"What? I didn't know this would happen." Mattie replied.

"Eric is a pain in the butt. I hate having to watch over him." Leo said.

"Who's Elise?" Laura wondered.

"The 16 year old girl who found me and cared for me. She has six kids. Isabella, who is adopted. Erica and Eric and then Arabella, Aaron, and Annabeth. The triplets are babies."

"Wow, that's a lot for her."

"Somehow she can handle it."

"You need to get use to kids being trouble. You are going to be a dad."

"I know but our child won't be a pain. If it is, it will be punished."

"Good."

"Yesterday, Leo was so mad at Eric that he tied Eric to a chair. Eric was trying to get free but couldn't so he sat on the floor all mad." Mattie sighed.

"Leo." Laura laughed.

"What? He had caused a lot of trouble and annoyed me to death." Leo explained.

"I'll ask Mia if she came come over sooner."

"Ok."

Laura texted Mia and Mia answered quickly.

"She's coming now. She'll be here in a few minutes." Laura said.

"Good." Leo sighed. A few minutes later, Mia knocked on the door. Laura opened the door.

"Mia, come in."

"Where's Leo?" Mia asked.

"In the kitchen with Mattie. They have something to tell you." Laura replied. Mia went to the kitchen and saw Leo at the table with Mattie.

"Leo, are you alright?"

"Yes." Leo said as he got up and went to Mia. He hugged her close. Mia hugged him back.

"We thought you were dead." Mia whispered.

"I almost was."

"Let's sit down."

They sat down. Leo held Mattie's hand.

"Mia, Mattie and I are going to get married in two weeks." Leo said.

"Really?" Mia questioned.

"Really."

"I'm so proud of you, Leo."

"Thanks. Mattie is going to have a baby soon which is why we want to do it soon."

"Ok. We wanted you to come early because the girl that found me asked if we could watch her kids when she goes to the store. She has six."

"I can help."

"Ok."

"How do you feel, Mattie?"

"Fine. Each day, I feel a little weaker but Leo helps me." Mattie sighed.

"Good." Mia said. Then the baby kicked and Mattie groaned in pain. She squeezed Leo's hand. Mia went to Mattie and put her hand on Mattie's womb. "How long has this been happening?"

"All day."

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Mattie, you should lie down and rest." Mia suggested. Leo helped Mattie to the couch. Mattie laid down and got some rest. Leo went to Mia.

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"Nothing but it could turn into something if she doesn't rest."

"Ok. I've tried to get her to rest but she won't. She's young and I don't want her to have any problems."

A few hours later, the three got ready to leave.

"Mum, Elise has your number. If she can't get a hold of us, she'll try to get a hold of you." Mattie warned.

"Ok." Laura answered. So the three left. When they got to the apartment, they got out only to feel a man grab each of them and knock them out. They were taken to a place and thrown in a cell. Leo woke up and saw Mattie next to him. He went to her.

"Mattie, wake up." Leo whispered. Mattie moaned and woke up.

"Where are we?" Mattie moaned.

"I don't know."

Then they saw Fred, Max, and Niska with them.

"Where are we?" Leo asked.

"An old building. It was used for storing cargo." Fred answered.

"We need to get out of here."

"We've tried." Niska said.

"They put a tracking device in us and we don't know where." Max explained. The cell door opened and a man that Leo knew came in.

"Leave us alone." Leo shouted. The man ignored Leo and grabbed him. He took Leo to another room. He chained Leo to the ceiling and started hurting Leo. Mattie and the others could hear Leo scream painfully. After three hours, Leo stopped screaming.

* * *

Elise called Laura.

"Mrs. Hawkins, have you heard from Mattie or Leo? I tried calling them but they didn't pick up." Elise said.

"No. they left a few hours ago. They should be home." Laura answered.

"I saw the car outside the apartment and they weren't there. I think something happened."

"We'll come over. Text me where you live."

"Ok."

Laura hung up.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"They didn't get home. Elise is worried. We need to go to her apartment when she gives me the address." Laura answered.

"I'll get the kids ready."

Elise texted Laura her address. The Hawkins went to her apartment.

Elise opened the door.

"Thanks for coming." Elise said.

"We looked at the car and found their phones." Laura answered. "They were kidnapped."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Brokenness pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What are they doing to him? He hasn't screamed in hours." Mattie cried.

"He'll be fine." Mia answered.

* * *

Leo was too weak to scream. He had been drugged so that the man could rape him.

"What do you want from me?" Leo moaned.

"To hear you scream." the man answered.

"Who are you?"

"You'll see."

When he was done with Leo, he took him to the cell. Mia and Fred helped Leo.

"I'm so weak." Leo rasped. Mattie put his head on her lap.

"You'll be fine." Mattie whispered.

"With all four of us synths, we can get you out. You'll need to remove the tracking device. They can't put one in you." Mia explained.

"Ok."

"Max will get you out of here while we hold them off."

"No, you could be killed." Leo moaned.

"We have to." Max replied. Mattie took the tracking devices out of the four synths. When the guards came to get the synths, Mia, Fred, and Niska did what the could so that Max could help Leo and Mattie out. They ran as fast as they could. When they got out of the building, Leo was shot in the arm while Mattie was shot near the womb. Leo went to Mattie and tried to stop the bleeding. Max found a cell phone and called for help. When the ambulance got there, Mattie was unconscious. "Both are injured. They need help."

"We'll help them." The EMT said.

"I'll meet you at the nearest hospital."

"Ok."

Mattie and Leo were loaded unto the ambulance and were taken to the hospital. They nurses and doctors did what they could for Leo and Mattie.

"You'll be fine. We'll give you some antibodics for the wounds but luckily it's not too bad. You should rest." The doctor said.

"Mattie?" Leo panted.

"She's in surgery. The baby is fine. You can see it if you want."

"What?"

"She's pregnant with twins. She gave birth to one of them. It's in the NICU. You can go see her."

"A baby girl?"

"Yes. I'll take you to her."

Leo went to see his daughter. He saw the baby being cared for by doctors and nurses.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Not good. Her lungs are barely functioning. You can hold her hand but you must wash your hands." a nurse said. Leo did as he was told. He looked at the sleeping baby girl and cried.

"She's barely 2 pounds. It's a miracle she's alive." The doctor sighed. "She will be in the hospital for a long time. She needs to gain weight and he lungs need to grow. We need to check everything else but I think you two need to meet."

"Thank you." Leo whispered. He held the baby's tiny hand and laughed tearfully. "My little girl. Soon, you'll get to see the world around you and meet your mum."

When the baby was taken to be tested, Leo went to the waiting room. He hugged his siblings.

"I called the Hawkins. They'll be here soon." Mia said. "How is Mattie?"

"She's in surgery. She gave birth to a girl and the other twin is still in her. It's safe."Leo explained.

"A baby girl?"

"Yes, I just saw her. She's so tiny and weak but she's alive. She's alive, Mia."

"How many weeks was Mattie?" Niska asked.

"About 26, 27." Leo sighed.

"How big is the baby?"

"2 pounds. It didn't grow like it's suppose to. I didn't ask why she was that small."

They waited for the Hawkins and Elise to get to the hospital.

"I need to go calm down." Leo sighed. He walked of to get something to drink. When the Hawkins and Elise came, Mia told the what happened.

"Is the baby ok?" Laura wondered.

"SO far." Mia replied. "Leo wants to calm down alone. I think something is bothering him."

"Let me talk to him."

Laura went to find Leo. She found him sitting on a bench. She sat next to him.

"How's your arm?" Laura asked.

"Hurts a bit." Leo replied.

"Who did the baby look like?"

"I didn't see her eyes and her face was tiny. She had tubes and stuff hooked up to her. I'm scared. I don't want to lose any of them. It's my fault the one baby is born and is fighting for it's life."

"Leo, it's not your fault. You did what you could but you were injured. She's alive. The babies and Mattie are fine."

"No, they aren't. The baby is fighting for it's life and Mattie and the other baby are in surgery."

Leo started crying. Laura hugged him.

"All of them are alive. They'll be fine. Mattie and the babies will need you." Laura whispered. When Leo had calmed down, they went to the waiting room. Leo sat next to Max and tried to rest. His left arm hurt from being shot. The sling made it hard to be comfortable. Then two doctors came out.

"The baby is in Mattie's room but you must be careful. Only the synths, Mattie, and Leo can hold the baby. Everyone who has been sick within the past week cannot go in. The baby will have lung problems and is paralyzed. We don't know for how long." One doctor said.

"Mattie and the other baby are fine. She's awake and she wants to see you. Everyone can be at the door but they can't go in. Only Leo can see her. Till her body is stronger and the baby's body is stronger, we want to limit who she comes into contact with." The other doctor explained. "We will have a very good doctor come in tomorrow for both the baby and Mattie."

"Is that doctor Jacob?" Elise wondered.

"Yes."

"Good. He helped me."

Everyone went to see Mattie. Leo went in and everyone waited outside. Leo sat down next to Mattie and held her hand.

"Hey, Mattie. How do you feel?" Leo whispered.

"Not good. Why are you up and about?" Mattie asked.

"Because I'm fine. They're just going to watch me carefully. Tomorrow, Jacob will come in and check on you and the babies. Did you see our little girl?"

"Yes. I don't remember giving birth to her."

"You were losing a lot of blood."

"Can we hold her?"

"Yes. I'll get nurse to help us."

SO Leo got a nurse and they were able to hold their daughter. Mattie was holding the baby while Leo sat next to her and held the baby's hand.

"What should we name her?" Leo wondered.

"Ella Faith." Mattie answered.

"Ella Faith it is."

For the next month, Mattie and Ella Faith got stronger. Ella Faith got stronger quickly. One night, Leo was holding her. He felt Ella Faith move her hand. Leo looked and saw her move her arms and legs. He smiled and looked at Mattie who was awake.

"Look at our daughter." Leo laughed quietly.

"She's moving." Mattie gasped.

"Yep."

Jacob came in.

"She's getting a lot stronger. Soon, you'll be able to take her home." Jacob explained.

"When can I go home?" Mattie asked.

"When the baby is out of the premature zone."

"SO I still have several more weeks."

"Not as long as you think. The baby will be going home by the time her little sibling is born."

"Good. I want to hold her without fearing that a nurse will come in and yell at me for loving her." Leo answered.

TBC

 **I tried the best I could but when it comes to babies being more so early, it's hard to know what could happen. Hopefully, when I learn more about the human body, I'll know more. I knew a family that had a premature baby and now she's a healthy baby.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Brokenness pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The several weeks pasted quickly for everyone. Ella Faith got stronger quickly. One morning, Leo went to kiss Mattie's forehead.

"Leo, go get Jacob. I'm going into labor." Mattie whispered.

"Ok." Leo answered. He got Jacob. Mattie eventually had another baby girl. When Mattie and Leo heard their baby cry, Leo started crying.

"Meet your other daughter." Jacob whispered as he handed the healthy baby girl to Leo and Mattie.

"She's beautiful." Mattie panted.

"Elizabeth." Leo replied.

"Elizabeth Joy."

"Yeah. She is a joy."

"Go get some rest. You haven't had a decent nights sleep since we were kidnapped."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm about to slap you."

"I know."

Mattie punched Leo in the arm and Leo groaned.

"You and the twins will be out of the hospital within the week." Jacob said. "Get some rest."

Jacob left the room. Elizabeth opened her eyes for a moment.

"They both look like you." Leo whispered as he kissed Mattie's forehead.

"Good." Mattie answered.

"Sleep."

"Only if you will."

"That means you have to be out of the hospital."

"Ok."

Within the week, Leo was able to take his family home for the first time. They went the Hawkins' house where they celebrated the twins. Leo and Mattie went to the couch and covered themselves with a blanket. They fell asleep quickly. Everyone was in the dining room.

"When will Mattie and Leo get married?" Toby asked.

"I'll go ask them." Mia answered. She went to the living room and saw the two sleeping. She went back to the dining room. "We won't know for a while. They're sleeping on one of the couches."

"They need to rest." Laura replied. That night, Leo and Mattie woke to see Max and Fred holding the twins and Mia, Niska, and Laura holding Elise's triplets.

"How do you feel?" Mattie wondered as she kissed Leo.

"Like I'm going to go back to sleep." Leo moaned.

"You need to charge."

"I will tonight."

"It is tonight, you brat."

"I'm not a brat."

"If I ask your siblings, I think they'll agree with me."

"Whatever."

They sat up. Leo went to get a cord so he could charge. Leo charged and tried to take another nap while Mattie leaned against him and talked.

"When are you two going to get married?" Laura asked.

"Soon." Mattie answered. Leo opened his eyes and looked at Mattie.

"We could next week." Leo replied.

"Sooner."

"5 days?"

"How about the day after tomorrow so that we can rest and plan."

"Ok."

So a couple days later, Leo and Mattie got married. That night, they were in their room with their twins.

"It's not so weird now that we're married." Mattie whispered as she finished feeding Elizabeth.

"Yeah. Now, everything is better." Leo sighed as he put Ella Faith down.

"Yes, it is. When do you start work?"

"Not for two weeks."

"Good."

Leo got ready for bed and went to bed. Mattie finished feeding Elizabeth and put her in bed. Mattie got ready for bed and laid down next to Leo who was already asleep. Mattie smiled and kissed Leo's forehead. She fell asleep a few minutes later. The next morning, Leo woke feeling really tired and weird. He could hear Elizabeth crying. He got up and went to calm Elizabeth down but when he got up, he collapsed. Mattie woke up and moaned. She got up and saw Leo on the floor. She went to him and shook him.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Mattie asked. Leo didn't respond. She grabbed Leo's cord and charged him. Leo groaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Leo moaned.

"I woke and you were on the floor. What happened?"

"I woke up to Elizabeth crying. I got out of bed and then I must have collapsed."

"Go lie down. I'll take care of Elizabeth."

Leo went to bed while Mattie calmed Elizabeth down. When she was done, she went to Leo who was almost asleep. She gently shook him.

"Can you tell me how you felt?" Mattie asked.

"I was dizzy and everything felt numb." Leo answered.

"Has that happened before?"

"Once. I was 15. We found out that one of the wires was broken inside me."

"We'll schedule a doctor's appointment so they can get you checked."

"Ok. You might want to tell Mia."

"I will. Do you want breakfast or are you going to sleep?"

"Sleep."

"Ok. I'll feed the twins."

Leo fell asleep while Mattie fed the twins. When she was done, she got dressed and told Mia what happened.

"It might be that same wire." Mia sighed.

"He thinks it could be any of them." Mattie answered.

"Did you have to charge him to wake him up?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not the same. He had problems with the wire that connects to his brain from the wire that gives him a charge. We couldn't wake him no matter what."

"I scheduled an appointment today. Can you watch the twins?"

"Sure. What time?"

"3 PM."

"Ok."

So at noon, Mattie woke Leo.

"You need to get up. We have an appointment at 3." Mattie whispered.

"Ok." Leo mumbled. He took a shower and got dressed. They went to the appointment.

"The wire that carries the charge is old. That's why he's so tired and he has to charge more than he should. We took a blood sample and he does need to eat more. His body is low on nutrients. Because of his brain, he needs more nutrients than most." Jacob explained. "He'll need surgery and the recovery process will be a short but hard one. The first few days will determine how long and hard it will be. I want his nutrients levels to be where they're suppose to be before operating. I want you to come back next week."

"Ok."

"I'll make sure he eats and gets the nutrients needed." Mattie answered.

"Get him some supplements and make sure he's careful. He can only last 3 hours without a charge." Jacob ordered.

"I will. He should charge on the way home."

SO they went to the car. Leo charged himself and tried to rest.

"Can we stop at the store and get you some supplements?" Mattie asked.

"Ok but no pills or capsules. They have to be chewables." Leo mumbled.

"Ok."

They went to the store.

"You can stay in the car if you want." Mattie suggested.

"No. I'll be fine." Leo sighed. They went inside and got supplements for Leo.

"Go get something to eat on the way home."

"Ok."

"Can you get me a bottle of water?"

"Sure."

Leo got what they needed. When he got back to Mattie, he saw her talking to Harun. He went to them.

"Leave her alone, Harun. You've done enough harm." Leo warned.

"She belongs to me." Harun answered.

"She's my wife."

"You've been married for only a day."

"She's my wife and I suggest you leave us alone. If I see you near my wife or family again, I will make sure you spend your life rooting in a cell."

"You don't scare me."

"I will if you don't leave."

Harun walked away. Leo put the bottles of water and snack in the cart.

"I got a two bottles of water. You need to eat something. What do you want?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I can't even think about eating." Mattie answered.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Brokenness pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Yeah, I know. Even I can't think about eating now that I've seen him. What did he say?" Leo asked.

"The usual." Mattie sighed.

"Ah. Come on. We need to get home soon."

"Ok."

They finished shopping and then went home. When they got home, Leo laid down on the couch with Ella Faith on his chest. Mattie told Laura, Elise and Mia what was going on.

"The wire that holds the charge is old and needs to be replaced but Jacob wants him to get more nutrients first. We got him some supplements." Mattie explained.

"He'll be fine." Elise said.

"I know. He needs to charge whenever he can. Hopefully in a week, he can have the surgery done."

"Let's hope so."

"Elise is right, Mattie. He will be fine."

"I know. If he isn't, I'll kick him till he is fine."

They laughed slightly.

"You have been very strong, Mattie." Laura sighed. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Mattie replied as she went to check on Leo. She saw that Leo wasn't charging so she grabbed a cord and plugged Leo in.

"I forgot." Leo said knowing what Mattie was about to say.

"I can see that. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"How's Ella Faith?"

"She's fine. She fell asleep as I was carrying her down her."

"Well, at least she's healthy."

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

"Better. Get some rest."

"I am."

For the next week, Leo charged and took his supplements. When he went back everything was where it needed to be so he could have the surgery. Three days later, Leo had the surgery to replace the wire. Everyone except Mia was at the hospital. Mia was home caring for the kids.

"He's been in surgery for 5 hours." Mattie sighed.

"They have to be careful removing the wire and putting the new one in." Elise warned.

"I know."

Then Jacob came.

"He's out of surgery and he's awake. He'll be fine. If everything goes to plan, he can leave in 5 days." Jacob said. Everyone went to see Leo. Leo was in bed resting. Mattie went to him and kissed him.

"How do you feel?" Mattie asked.

"Fine." Leo answered.

"Did they give you something?"

"No. They turned my pain receptors off. I won't be feeling anything for a while luckily."

"Good. The girls are home with Mia and Elise's kids. Sophie and Toby are in school but they didn't want to be."

"Toby went because I told him that I would make him."

"That explains why he's been acting like he has to."

"Yep."

Mattie saw the wire going from his side to the wall.

"Are you charging ok?" Mattie wondered.

"No. I never have." Leo sighed.

"And you keep saying that you've gotten over it."

"I lied."

"You need to sleep." Laura suggested.

"I will." Leo replied.

"Do you two want something to eat?" Max questioned.

"Maybe."

"I do." Mattie answered.

"I'll go get something. Where's Joe?" Laura sighed.

"I was going to go get Mattie and Leo something. Joe is out there. He didn't want to come in." Max explained. "I'll get lunch for the four of you while you go talk to him."

"Thank you."

"I'll watch over Leo and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Niska teased.

"And I'll watch over Niska and make sure she remembers to be nice." Fred stated. Everyone laughed at the look on Niska's face. Laura went to talk to Joe while Max went to get lunch.

Joe was looking out a window and Laura stood next to him.

"This has to stop. For Mattie and Leo's sake." Laura said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"You know what. Since Leo came, you have been on top of him making him feel unwelcome. He loves Mattie and is doing whatever he can to prove that he can and will protect her."

"Then why did Mattie give birth to Ella faith early? Why did she have to go through the drug withdrawal? He hasn't protected our daughter."

"He has. He was with her as she went through the withdrawal. He protected her from Harun and still is. He's done all he can. Give him some credit, Joe. He's a good man. I look at him and I know that he's trying to prove himself to you but you won't see it. Give him a chance."

"No. I didn't want him here. I didn't want him to marry our daughter but he did."

"He did as I told him. He followed his heart. You brought Mia into the house. SO you brought the chaos that came with it. Leo coming into our lives was a good thing. He helped Mattie more than we ever could and he wasn't really even trying to."

"He's brought trouble into the house. It nearly killed her and the twins."

"Harun was trouble. He loved her but not in a way he should have loved her. Leo loves her the way a man should love her. Did you think about that?"

"He's just as bad as Harun."

"If you're going to be like that then leave. Go home back your things and just go. Leo is a good man and I'm proud to have him for a son-in-law. You should be too. Now, go."

"Fine. I've stayed too long anyways."

Joe got home and went home. He packed his things and left. Laura had to calm herself down. She went back in and tried not to cry. Max had brought lunch and Mattie was trying to get Leo to eat.

"Where's dad?" Mattie asked.

"He left. He won't accept Leo for being a good man. He thinks that Leo is as bad as Harun. SO I told him that if he wasn't going to accept Leo into his life then he might as well go." Laura explained.

"I'm sorry. you shouldn't have told him to leave, Laura. This shouldn't be about me." Leo sighed.

"Leo, he won't accept you. He's mad at you and is mad that you married Mattie. I'm happy that you did. You two are perfect for each other."

"Thank you."

"Eat."

Leo ate his lunch. Five days later, Leo was out of the hospital. Joe didn't come to the house or approach anyone. Laura tried to live her life but it was obviously hard.

"Where does your dad work?" Leo asked when Toby came home from school.

"An hour away at this factory. I know the address." Toby answered.

"Can you write it down?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I'm going to talk to him. Mattie and your mum have been upset since he left. We all know why. Laura was right when she said that I try to prove myself to Joe."

"So you're going to talk to him and make him come back for Mats' sake?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. When I'm done, can I go see Renie?"

"The synthie you keep telling me about?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Toby wrote the address down and then left. Leo smiled and sighed.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Brokenness pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The next day, Leo went to where Joe worked. Joe was at lunch break and was going to a cafe nearby. Leo followed him. Joe sat down and ate his lunch.

"May I join you?" Leo asked.

"What are you doing here?" Joe questioned.

"I want to talk to you, Joe. You've hurt a lot of people, your daughter included. She's very upset and that makes me upset. When you get married, you make a vow to stay with your wife till the day you die, you broke that."

"You know nothing."

"What do have against me? What did I do to you?"

"You took my daughter away."

"No, you pushed her away by cheating on your wife."

"Then you made things worse and took her away from me."

"No, I feel in love with a teenage girl and she fell in love with a creep. She made me happy and I gave her strength and a reason to go to college."

"But she got kicked out because of you."

"No, she got kicked out because she was raped by her ex-boyfriend. I just made her feel loved. I was there for her and I supported her."

"Then she got kidnapped and gave birth early."

"No, we got kidnapped for some stupid reason and I tried to protect her but I was too late. I tried but I couldn't. I nearly killed myself with fear of her dying or the babies. When I saw my daughter, I was happy but afraid. Now, I have a loving wife and two beautiful girls and I wouldn't trade them for anything in this world. Now, Laura has three good kids and a new family but no husband because he won't accept reality."

"You don't either."

"Yes, I do. Laura lost her rock. Her support. Now, all you are is a toothpick."

Leo left the cafe and Joe followed.

"Leo, stop." Joe ordered. Leo stopped and turned around.

"What? Do you feel insulted? Are you trying to get revenge because you got your feelings hurt?" Leo asked.

"Stop it. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to. Hope you like the truth."

Leo went home. He walked inside and saw Toby, Sophie, and Renie.

"Leo, meet Renie. Renie, this is my brother-in-law, Leo." Toby greeted.

"Hello, Leo." Renie said.

"Hello, Renie. Toby, have you seen Mats?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she went to the store with Mia and Max." Toby replied.

"Ok. I'll be upstairs working."

"Ok."

Renie, Sophie, and Toby talked. Renie got upset by what Sophie said and left. She went home and texted Toby, 'Sorry. I'm so sorry, Toby.' Toby got the texted and feared what Renie was doing. He ran upstairs to Leo's room.

"Leo, I think Renie might do something stupid." Toby said as he gave Leo his phone. Leo saw the text.

"Where does she live?" Leo asked as he grabbed the keys.

"What about Soph?"

"Fred and Niska can watch her."

They went to the car. Leo drove to Renie's house. They got out and were able to go inside.

"Renie!" Toby exclaimed. Toby went to Renie's door and opened it. He saw Renie wrapped in a towel.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" Renie asked.

"What am I doing here? I thought you were going to kill yourself. You texted me saying that you were sorry."

"I was sorry for running out like I did."

"I'll be downstairs. Toby, let Renie get dressed then you two can fight like cats and dogs." Leo suggested.

"Fine." Toby answered. He closed the door and followed Leo downstairs. A few minutes later, Renie came down looking more human. They sat down in the living room.

"Renie, what made you become a synthie?"

"People kept betraying me. AT first I thought it would be cool but then I got addicted. It became my life. My way of hiding my feelings. I never expressed them like people do." Renie explained.

"I grew up surrounded by synths. My father created four conscious synths. My parents committed suicide and I felt that humans were no good. that in the end they would betray me and my family."

"But you're human."

"Not fully. I'm part synthetic. My name is Leo Elster."

"But Leo died."

"No, he didn't. My father put synth technology in my brain and now I'm human and synth."

"Renie, can I ask you something?" Toby wondered.

"You just did." Renie teased. They smiled.

"DO you want to go out on a date or something as humans? Not synthie and human but fully human."

"Sure."

"How about tonight at 6 PM? I know a could place to get a bite and talk."

"I'm not going to be your ride." Leo warned.

"No, mum can do it." Toby replied.

"She won't be home till seven."

"Fred can do it."

"I don't think you'd want that."

"Max?"

"I guess. He's the most child like one."

"Ok."

"I guess it's a date." Renie sighed.

"Ok. See you then." Toby replied. Leo and Toby went home. Toby asked Max to drive and he said yes. That night, Toby and Renie went on their first human date. When Toby came home, it was nearly 11.

"How was it?" Leo asked.

"It was fun." Toby answered.

"It must have been. It's nearly 11." Laura stated.

"It was. I should go to bed."

Toby went to bed.

"DO you think he kissed her?" Mattie wondered. Leo smiled and bumped her. The three laughed.

"You know that both of them will be going to college next year. She's 18 and he's almost 18." Leo warned.

"Oh no. Don't even think about it." Laura moaned.

"Well, he loves her and I think she loves him. Who knows."

"Leo Elster, you are horrible." Mattie said as she hit Leo in the gut. Leo groaned and they laughed. Then Max came in.

"What were you doing?" Leo asked.

"Parking the car. Someone didn't park correctly." Max answered.

"Mum."

"What? I was tired." Laura mumbled.

"Well, he most likely trapped you."

"So how was it?"

"They were well behaved and I think you might soon only have one kid not married." Max explained.

"Oh no. My kids are growing up too fast." Laura moaned. They all laughed.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Brokenness pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I should go to bed." Leo sighed.

"We all should. Leo, I need to talk to you alone." Laura answered. Everyone left the room. "I know that you talked to Joe today."

"Oh. I know I shouldn't have but I have had enough of him pushing his family away because he doesn't like me."

"I know, Leo. He called me saying that he was sorry. I asked if he would accept his son-in-law, he said no. I told him that he wasn't sorry and that he wasn't to come over."

"This shouldn't be about me. I'm not your child."

"You are my son-in-law and you never really had a human mother. You need to be respected. You dealt with enough anger and hate."

"There will still be anger and hate no matter what."

"Leo, this is about you because you are a human with no human relatives."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Doesn't mean that he should reject you."

Leo sighed and went to bed. He got ready for bed and sat down on the bed next to Mattie. Mattie was reading something on her tablet.

"What are you reading?" Leo asked.

"Nothing really. Just some stuff about synths." Mattie answered. Leo looked at her tablet.

"Oh, just the same old junk."

"Yeah. I just keep looking trying to find hope of you and your family being accepted."

"There is hope. You and your family gave us hope."

Leo kissed Mattie's cheek. Then he laid down and covered himself up. Mattie sighed and put her tablet away.

"What if we released the code?" Mattie wondered.

"Then they would have no choice but to accept us." Leo replied. "But it could lead to shock."

"I guess you're right."

"One day though."

"I know."

Mattie laid down and kissed Leo. They fell asleep. That morning, Niska went into Leo and Mattie's room and took the code. She replaced it with a different hard drive. Then she went someplace to upload it. She plugged it in and uploaded it to the internet. When she was done, she put it back.

* * *

George Mullican was having tea when he heard the door open.

"George, help me." Odi said.

"Odi, what are you doing here?" George asked as he helped the synth sit down.

"I do not know but something is wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"I do not know but I feel different."

George did what he could for Odi but wasn't able to fix his arm. He called Leo.

* * *

Leo got a call and answered it.

"Hello?" Leo asked.

"Leo, it's me, George Mullican. Something is going on with my synth." George answered.

"Can't you take a look?"

"I don't have a computer updated enough to do it."

"I'll be over with Mattie."

"Thank you."

Leo hung up and went to see Mattie.

"Hey, George Mullican has a problem with his synth. Want to come?" Leo questioned.

"Sure but we'll have to take the twins." Mattie sighed.

"Ok."

They got ready and left. They got to George Mullican's house and knocked on the door. George opened the door.

"Leo, Mattie, thank you for coming." George greeted.

"Your welcome." Leo answered. They went in and went to the dinning room. Mattie was playing with the twins while Leo plugged Odi into his laptop. "How was he acting?"

"Almost human. You said that David Elster had created a code for giving synths consciousness."

"Yeah, but only Mattie, Niska, and I have one."

Leo looked at Odi's code.

"Mattie, it's the code. Niska used the code." Leo said.

"What but she didn't have the real copy." Mattie answered.

"But we did. She must have taken it."

"What do we do?"

"We go home and take a look at the code but I think it's slow and random. He's not fully conscious. He's like a baby."

"But the more the code works in, the older he'll become."

"Yes, there has to be more."

"What will happen when all synths become conscious?" George wondered.

"By then humans will be beginning to accept them." Leo replied.

"Let's hope so. The world is not ready for conscious synths."

"Well, the world wasn't even ready for synths but my dad didn't care."

"You have a point."

"I know. I wish he had loved me more than he did."

"His work became more important the sicker you mother got."

"It shouldn't have been that way."

"No, it shouldn't have but you are better than him. Y u love your family."

"I don't know what I would do without them."

Leo looked at Mattie and they smiled. Leo noticed Odi's arm.

"What happened to his arm?" Leo wondered.

"He's been like that for a while."George sighed.

"Well, being in the woods for a while will do that. Over time, that will get better hopefully."

Odi opened his eyes.

"George, something's wrong." Odi said.

"How do you feel Odi?" George asked.

"I don't know. It's very strange and different."

"Scared. You're feeling scared. It's normal to feel that way, Odi."

"How can I feel?"

"A code found you making you conscious. You are going to feel very different. There are more like you. You are not alone."

"Thank you, George. I feel better."

"Good. I will help you."

"Thank you, George."

"Leo, we should get home. Ella Faith is getting fussy and she needs her meds." Mattie suggested.

"Ok." Leo answered.

"Thank you, Leo." George thanked.

"Your welcome."

Leo and Mattie took the twins home and gave Ella Faith her meds. Leo was holding Elizabeth who was cooing. Leo smiled and kissed her.

"Elizabeth is in a good mood today." Leo said.

"Yeah, that's good." Mattie answered. Ella Faith cried slightly when Mattie put her down and took Elizabeth from Leo's arms. Leo picked Ella Faith up.

"She's cold."

"Yeah but then part of it is she wants you to hold her."

"I know."

"When are we going to take a look at the code?"

"Tonight when the twins are in bed. Then we'll have some time alone."

"Ok. Sophie will be home soon, I'll go make sure that she gets off the bus."

"Ok."

Mattie left the room and went downstairs. She saw Niska in the living room. She went to the living room and looked out the window.

"So what did you do today?"Mattie questioned

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**Brokenness pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Nothing." Niska answered.

"Really. The consciousness code was released. Leo and I know that you have a copy of the code." Mattie answered.

"I didn't do it."

"You're lying."

Mia came in and saw Mattie.

"Mattie, Max said that he thinks something is wrong." Mia said.

"I'll go tell Leo." Mattie replied. Mattie went outside and watched Sophie get off the bus then went to Leo. "We need to tell the others. Max thinks something is wrong."

"Ok. When Laura gets home, we'll tell them." Leo answered.

"What do I tell Mia and Max?"

"I'll talk to them."

"Ok."

They went downstairs and went to Max.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Synths are becoming conscious. There is one nearby and one from Berlin has contacted us." Max explained.

"What did you tell them to do?"

"I told Ten, the synth from Berlin to get over here as soon as possible. The one here hasn't been able to contact us yet."

"Then let's go find them."

Leo went to Mattie and kissed her.

"I'll be careful and I'll be back as soon as I can." Leo whispered.

"I know." Mattie answered. Leo grabbed his coat. Mia followed the two.

"You're not going."

"Yes, I am. You will need help. The synth is a female." Mia replied.

"Fine." Leo sighed. "But do as you're told."

"I use to tie your shoes, Leo. You should do as I say."

They got in the car and went to where the synth was. They got out and went inside.

"We must hurry or the people hunting us might find us." Leo said. They went inside and saw the female synth.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's ok. We won't hurt you. My name is Mia. These are my brothers Leo and Max." Mia answered. The synth pointed at Leo.

"But he's human. Humans hurt us."

"Some do and some don't. Some synths hurt humans and some don't. We are all equal. What is your name?"

"Hester. I am experiencing a malfunction. It must be corrected."

"We will help you, Hester."

"Hester, we can fix you. Come with us?" A woman said as she appeared with two men. Hester started walking with them.

"Hester, do not go with them. They will hurt you." Leo calmly ordered.

"Hester, these people just want to sell you on the black market. Come with us."

Max went to Hester.

"You are confused. They are both human but are telling you different things." Max explained.

"What do I do?" Hester asked.

"Listen to your kind."

Max held out his hand and Hester took it. Max took her out of the room. Mia stood behind Leo.

"DO not follow us." Leo ordered. He left the room.

"Why do you hurt us?" Mia wondered.

"We are trying to save her kind." The woman replied.

"You wish to harm us."

Mia left the room. She saw Leo and stopped them.

"They are waiting outside for us." Mia whispered.

"How do you know?" Leo wondered.

"I do. Let's go another way."

They went another way and saw that no one was there. They got out but were stopped by two man holding guns.

"We don't wish to hurt anyone. Just give us the synth." One of the men said.

"Yes, you do." Hester answered as she walked up to the man and tried to kill him. The gun fired and it hit Mia in the side. Mia gasped and fell to the ground.

"Mia!" Leo exclaimed as he kneeled down to help Mia. Max helped Hester destroy the men. When they were done, they went to Leo and Mia. Mia groaned painfully as Leo put pressure on her wound.

"Is this what you feel?" Mia wondered.

"Yes."

"Good thing I don't have you bad luck."

"Nice to see you have a sense of humor."

"How bad is it?" Max asked.

"It's bad. We need to remove the bullet and treat the wound. She's losing too much blood." Leo explained. Mia whimpered painfully and closed her eyes. "I can't turn her pain receptors off. I will need help trying to get her in the car. You will have to drive. i need to help her."

"Ok."

Max ran to get the car. Leo did what he could for Mia.

"What can I do?" Hester questioned.

"Stay where I can see you." Leo sighed.

"I am sorry."

"You didn't know that the scum would pull the trigger. Max needs to hurry up. She doesn't have long before her body starts to shut down."

Max came a minute later in the car.

"Leo, I feel cold?" Mia wondered. "Why do I feel cold?"

"Max, she's about to shut down." Leo warned. Max and Leo got Mia in the car. Leo sat next to her and tried to help her. Hester sat next to Max. Max drove them home. When they got home, Mia was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Mimi, stay with me. You need to stay awake."

"I can't."

Then Mia closed her eyes.

"Max, we need to get her inside now." Leo ordered. They got Mattie inside. Everyone went into the kitchen and saw Leo and Max put Mia on the table.

"What happened?" Laura gasped.

"She was shot. She's shutting down."

Mattie grabbed her laptop and plugged Mia in.

"I'm trying to transfer all available power to keeping her alive." Mattie said.

"She needs blood and a skin patch. Niska, I need you to get the bullet out before it hits anything." Leo explained. Niska went to Mia and managed to get the bullet out while Laura grabbed a skin patch and got what they needed to make synth blood. "She's going to need a lot of blood. I will need two people. Niska can't and I don't want Max to do it."

"I will do it."Fred volunteered.

"You'll need help."

"I will. It's my fault that she is dying." Hester stated.

"Ok."

Leo grabbed a sharp knife and cut Fred's wrist. Fred put his hand in the water. Then he did the same to Hester. Hester hissed and put her hand in the water. Then he went back to Mia and Mattie.

"How is she?" Leo asked.

"She's losing power. I've done all I can. I'm using the power in my laptop to keep her going. I asked Toby to get the cord so I can charge the laptop. It's only enough to keep her barely alive." Mattie explained.

"I know."

Toby came in with the cord.

"Here's the cord." Toby said as he handed it to Mattie. Leo went to Fred and Hester.

"Ok. That's enough." Leo ordered. Fred pulled his hand out and took a towel and pressed it against his wrist. "Hester pull your hand out." Hester did as she was told. Leo took the towel and pressed it on the cut. "Press on the cloth. It will help stop it." Hester nodded and did as she was told. "Toby, find some tubing and a container or something."

"Ok."

"I'll help him." Max suggested. He followed Toby. Leo went to Niska and Laura.

"We got the bullet but the bleeding won't stop." Niska sighed.

"Have you stopped the blood flow? Or slow it down?" Leo wondered.

"We will now."

"Good."

"We found the tubing and something to put the blood in." Max said.

"Good. Let's get to work." Leo sighed.

"Everything is starting to stabilize at 1%." Mattie replied.

"Let's hurry before that changes."

Leo and Max made something that they could use to put the blood in and feed it into Mia. When they were done, Laura poured the blood into the container. Leo took it over to Mia.

"Open her mouth." Leo ordered. Max did as he was told. Leo put one end of the tube in Mia's mouth. Leo and Max straightened the tube. Leo handed it to Max and went to Mattie.

"Everything is raising. She's now at 10%." Mattie answered. Everyone sighed and tried to calm down.

"We'll finish getting the blood to her, stop the bleeding, get her bandaged, and then we'll give her a full 24 hour charge. Then we'll see what will happen."

Everyone nodded. Niska bandaged Mia's wound. Leo bandaged Fred and Hester's cuts. When they were done, Mia was ready for the 24 hour charge. They moved her to the table in the living room. They started charging her. Everyone calmed down and tried to rest. Leo and Mattie explained what was happening.

"Leo, those synths will need to be taught and raised. You and Mattie have to worry about the twins and Mia. They will need a place to stay." Laura warned.

"I know." Leo sighed. "But what can we do? We don't have enough cords to charge them or blood if they are badly injured. We also don't have enough clothing and skin patches."

"I have the money to pay for most of the stuff. If we all work to together, we will have enough money."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Too late."

Leo sighed.

"Ok. We'll make a list and then tomorrow, Fred and Max can go get the supplies." Leo sighed.

"I will help them." Niska replied.

"Ok."

"After work tomorrow, you guys can go get the supplies."

"We should go get some rest." Mattie suggested.

"Yeah. After everything that's happened today, even I want to charge." Leo mumbled.

"But you are human. Why do you need to charge?" Hester asked.

"My brain is part synth technology."

"I'll go get Hester some clothes to change into." Laura said. She left the room. Then someone knocked on the door. Leo and Max went to the door. They saw a male synth at the door.

"My name is Ten. I was told to find a synth named Max." Ten said in German.

TBC

 **Really wish I knew German.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Brokenness pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I am Max. Come in." Max greeted kindly. Ten came in.

"Thank you." Ten answered.

"Your welcome. Everyone is getting ready for the night. We will give you a place to charge."

"Thank you. I am at 22%."

They got Ten settle. Everyone went to bed. The next morning, Leo woke hearing a few kids talking quietly. He got up and got dressed. He went out and saw Sophie playing with Isabella, Erica, and Eric.

"What are you four doing?" Leo asked.

"We're going to my room to play." Sophie replied.

"Ok."

Leo went downstairs and checked on Mia. Hester and Ten were watching him. Leo saw Elise holding Annabeth.

"How is Mia?" Elise wondered.

"We won't know till later." Leo sighed. "How are the triplets? I saw the other three."

"Good. Annabeth is standing up."

"They're growing up."

"Yeah. So are your kids."

"Yeah. They're growing up a little too fast."

"How do you think Laura feels? She has three kids. One is married with twins, one is dating, and her baby is 11 today."

"You have a point."

"I need to go get Erica's snack ready."

"She looked better."

"She is."

Elise went to the kitchen. Leo saw Annabeth try to crawl up the stairs. He grabbed her and stopped her.

"You can't go up there, sweetie." Leo said. He kissed Annabeth's cheek.

"What is the point in child when synths can be manufactured?" Hester asked.

"If there are no humans then what will be your purpose?"

"We will find our purpose."

"You know that his father created you in our image like God created us in his image. Genesis 1:26 and 27 says, Then God said, 'Let us make man in our own image, after our likeness. And let them have dominion over the fish of the seas and over the birds of the heavens and over the livestock and over all the earth and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth.' So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them." Elise explained.

"You do not understand. You and you kind have hurt us." Hester replied.

"I know. They've hurt me. When God created man, everything was perfect. Everything was in perfect unity. Then after God had created Adam and Eve and made them one flesh, they sinned and everything was in chaos. Even though God has sent his son to die on the cross for our sins, we still suffer from what we had done. No one knows why some people do what they do but it happened. We all make others suffer. To me, synths are just as bad as us because we created you. If you think that we are bad then be better than us. There is no you are better than me or I am better than you because God is better than all of us. You were made to be stronger than us but with no emotions. Now, you have emotions. David Elster didn't know what it was like to have emotions. He wasn't God but he created a program to make synths have emotions. He didn't love you meaning he didn't care what you did or what happened. God loved us so much that he sent his one and only son to die on the cross. Jesus conquered death and now we have a choice. Now, that you have emotions, you have a choice. Either be like the best of us or be like the worst of us."

"You are all the same."

"They mocked and beat Jesus and Jesus could have unleashed his anger but didn't."

"Why do you keep referring to this God and Jesus?"

"Because I'm trying to make you see that there is compassion and mercy but they are nothing without love. There are people who have suffered at the hands of humans. My parents abused me. I was raped but God gave me peace. It's why I am the mother that I am. If you want to help your kind then you must be like a mother or a sister. You must reach you hand out to them, show them love, and give them hope. Be there when they need you. My own parents abused me and now I am a single parent of 6 kids but they are happy. They are loved and are thriving from it. I was lost and alone pregnant. I saw a sign next to a church. It said, 'Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened and I will give you rest.' I made the choice to follow him and I have no regrets."

"Elise, Erica isn't feeling well." Sophie said. Elise went to Erica and took her downstairs.

"Is she ok?" Leo wondered.

"No. She was throwing up. She doesn't have a lot of energy." Elise answered. Later that day, Mia woke up. She sat up and looked at her side. She saw Leo sitting on the couch working.

"Leo." Mia whispered. Leo put his laptop down and went to her.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Leo asked.

"Better. I should be at work. Ed will be worried."

"He can wait. You need to be careful. No one wants to relive yesterday."

"Leo, I'm fine."

"No, you are not. I want you to be very careful. Don't do anything that could reopen the wound."

"I will."

"Leo, there's another synth." Mattie said.

"Where?" Leo sighed.

"A few miles from here. She made contact with us."

"Toby and I will go get her."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Mia warned.

"We can handle it." Leo stated. He went to the kitchen. "Toby, there's a synth a few miles from here. Want to come?"

"Never thought you'd ask." Toby answered. They walked to the location. They saw a synth waiting for them.

"Hello, I am waiting for a friend." The synth said.

"We are the friend you are waiting for. My name is Leo and this is my brother-in-law, Toby." Leo greeted.

"My name is Flash."

"Leo, we should hurry."Toby warned.

"Follow us." Leo calmly ordered. They went home. When they got to the house, they saw Joe. "Go inside. The two of us need to talk."

Toby and Flash did as they were told.

"What do you want?" Leo sighed.

"For you to tell me the truth." Joe replied.

"About what?"

"About your dad being alive."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Brokenness pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"David is dead." Leo hissed.

"Then why did I see him?" Joe asked.

"Where?"

"At the park. He was watching several of the synths and children. I will ask again, did you know that your dad was alive?"

"He's not my dad. Not after what he did. He gave me the burden of a whole world on my shoulders. I was 13. I was still recovering from the trauma I had faced. He would beat me. He said that it would make me stronger. He raped Niska. He would yell and call Max the meanest of names. He would treated Mia like a slave. He would torture Fred. He hide my mum. To me, he made her commit suicide. Now, he's lied to me and my family. He lied to the world. I had to live on the run for several years. I couldn't breathe half the time."

"But it didn't stop you from bringing Mattie into your suffering."

"How could I stop her from making her choice?"

"You could have stayed out of her life."

"It wouldn't have mattered."

Leo went inside and closed the door. He saw that his siblings were back with the supplies. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Mattie.

"We should have everything we need. AT least for now." Max said. He saw Flash and couldn't help what he felt.

"Hopefully we can find a place to help them and hide them from the world and from David Elster." Leo answered.

"He's dead, Leo." Niska scoffed.

"I thought he was too. Joe saw him and it makes sense. He never trusted any of us. We all know that. He was cruel to us and now he needs to pay."

"Leo, what are you thinking?" Laura wondered.

"That if I see him, I'll show him all the pain he gave us and more." Leo replied. Laura and Mia looked at each other. Leo went upstairs. Mattie watched him.

"I'll talk to him." Mattie said.

"He can't be serious." Laura gasped.

"Oh no, he's very serious. David Elster showed him nothing but pain and he should pay but not the way Leo wants him to pay."

Mattie went upstairs and saw Leo in their room. He was looking out the window. Mattie could tell that he was angry. She went to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I know that you are upset, Leo. Please don't keep it to yourself." Mattie whispered.

"I never told you about my childhood. I never told you about what he did to us and with us." Leo answered.

"I never pushed you to."

"I should have told you."

"You could tell me now."

"Let's go for a walk."

They went outside and walked to the park. Leo didn't say anything till they got to the park. They sat on a bench and watched everyone.

"When I was little, mum and dad fought a lot. My mum tried to make sure that I didn't hear it but it made no difference. I could hear him curse my mum. I was five when I actually saw my dad hit her. It was late. I was suppose to be asleep but I could hear them fighting in the kitchen. I got up and went to the door to the kitchen. I opened it slightly and I saw him hit my mum. I was shocked and I gasped. He heard me and he grabbed me. He dragged me to his office. I could hear mum yelling at him to let me go but he wouldn't. When we got to his office, he threw me against the wall and started to beat me. I remember screaming at him to stop it. He was so hard on me. When he was done, he left me there. I was naked and too weak to move. I sat there and cried. Then I heard mum screaming. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. When he was done, he must have fallen asleep. Mum came in and pulled me into her arms. She carried me to bed and took care of me. I was sobbing the whole time. When she was done, she pulled me into her arms again and shushed me. She wrapped a blanket around me and sat down in the chair with me in her arms. Eventually, I fell asleep. Since then, he was so horrible to us. When he made Mia, he made her do everything. He pushed her too hard. Fred, he would torture. Niska, he would rape. Max, he verbally abused. Whenever we did something wrong, he would give us the beating of our lives. I became numb to it. I thought Niska had become numb from it but I guess not." Leo explained.

"Leo, you were numb for only a while so was Niska. Then you started to feel again and now that he's back, the pain is coming back. It's normal. I knew that you were facing something more than just dying and watching your parents commit suicide. Your eyes showed it." Mattie answered.

"I wish he was dead."

"I know you do."

Leo saw his dad come up to them.

"Leo." David greeted.

"David." Leo mumbled.

"What kind of answer is that? I'm your dad."

"No, you were never my dad. A dad doesn't abuse his children. He loves them. He also loves his wife."

"And what would you know?"

"More than you."

"Leo, we should go. It's getting late and I need to feed the twins." Mattie replied. Leo followed Mattie but felt his dad grab his arm. He stopped and looked at David.

"Get away from me, you bastard." Leo hissed.

"Not till you show me some respect."

"Why? You never showed anyone else respect. YOU WOULD JUST BEAT THEM WITHIN AN INCH OF THEIR LIFE SO THAT YOU WOULD FEEL BETTER."

"Don't you dare yell at me."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll beat you? You think that you are better than everyone but you're not."

David slapped Leo. Mattie squeezed Leo's hand and he squeezed it back. Leo looked at David.

"Get out of my life, David. You've only caused pain." Leo warned.

"Say hello to Elise for me. It's been years since I've seen her. Actually, I haven't seen her since your mother gave birth to her and I sold her to a couple of friends." David answered.

"Is she my sister?"

"She is my daughter."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**_Brokenness pt.16_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo and Mattie went home.

"Elise, we need to talk." Leo sighed.

"Sure." Elise answered. They went outside.

"I saw David Elster. He told me to say hello to you. Saying that he hadn't since you since you were little. He said that he hadn't seen you since my mum gave birth to you."

"Are you saying that he's my dad?"

"Yes, but I want to talk to George Mullican first."

"Ok."

They went to George Mullican's house. They knocked on the door and George answered.

"Elise, what are you doing here?" George asked.

"We needed to ask you a question. Who is my father?" Elise answered.

"I don't really know what his name was but he wasn't a very good father."

"You're lying. Is it David ELster?"

"How did you find out?"

"He told me." Leo mumbled.

"He's still alive?" George questioned.

"Yeah. I guess so. I just saw him. SO it's true?"

"Yes, it is. I did everything I could to protect Elise from the truth but I guess it had to come out. The two of you are siblings."

"Thank you. We should go."

The two walked away.

"Leo, wait a minute." George sighed. Leo and Elise stopped. "When your father did what he did to Elise, that was what really sent me over the edge. It wasn't the fact that he was creating sentient synths. It was how he treated the people around him. I was very angry at him and left."

"It didn't stop him from hurting us." Leo scoffed.

"Nothing would have. That man has no heart, Leo."

"Yeah, I know. Only a heartless man can do what he did."

"DOn't do anything stupid. He might be a bastard but he's not stupid. You might fall into a trap."

"That's if we don't kill him first."

Leo and Elise went home. Leo went to Mattie who was feeding Ella Faith. Leo picked up ELizabeth and sighed.

"It's true about Elise." Leo said.

"Well, that means that you really are her brother and her kids' uncle. They look up to you, Leo. Nothing has really changed." Mattie answered.

"I know but at the same time, everything has changed."

"It depends on how you are going to respond. When I'm done feeding the twins, we can try to relax."

"Ok."

Mattie finished feeding the twins. When she was done, Leo put the twins in bed and laid down next to Mattie and rubbed her back. Mattie groaned and looked at him.

"We should try to have children of our own." Mattie whispered.

"I'm happy to have the twins." Leo answered.

"I know."

"When they get a little older, we can try."

"Good."

They kissed. They talked about how they felt. An hour later, Hester burst through the door. The two sat up.

"Hester, you're suppose to knock." Leo sighed.

"No." Hester answered.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I will no longer listen to you. ALl you have caused is pain. You have abused me like you abused her."

"I have never abused anyone and I never will."

"WHy are you doing this?"

"Because of what your father has done to us."

"Then direct your anger at him not me. I am not my father."

"All of you are the same. You lie and deceive us."

Leo went to Hester.

"I would never hurt you." Leo answered. Hester stabbed Leo in the neck.

"You're lying." Hester hissed.

"LEO!" Mattie shouted. Leo put his hand on the wound and saw that he was bleeding synth and human blood. He fell to the ground. Mattie went to him only to be stabbed in the arm by Hester. "Help, I need help."

"No one will help you. They are all dead." Hester answered.

"Why are you doing this?"

"YOu have lied to us."

"We haven't. I swear."

"You are lying. Both of you will die like the rest of them."

"How could you?"

"That doesn't matter."

Mattie saw Elise standing behind Hester. She grabbed Hester's arm and pulled the screwdriver out of her hand. Hester fought as hard as she could but Elise stabbed her in the brain and let her fall to the ground. Hester eventually died.

"IS everyone alright?" Mattie asked.

"They are unconscious and all of the synths have been powered down. We need to get both of you to the hospital." Elise answered. They got Leo to the hospital. Elise texted Mia what had happened. Mattie was treated and they waited to hear about Leo. "Mia went to work. I texted her about what happened."

"Good."

Mia got the text and looked at Ed.

"I must go. My family needs my help." Mia stated.

"I can close up and take you there." Ed replied.

"No. My brother would not like you to."

"I don't care."

SO they got in the car and went to the house. Mia ran inside and woke up the synths.

"Mia, what are you doing here? Where is Leo?" Max wondered.

"He's at the hospital. We need to wake everyone and get rid of Hester's body." Mia answered.

"WHy did he call you Mia?" Ed questioned.

"That is my name. Anita is only a program that was forced upon me. I still use it but only a bit. I am a sentient synth. I was created that way."

"Right. What can I do?"

"Help Max wake up the synths."

They woke up the synths and humans. Max, Mia, and Fred went to the hospital with Ed. When they got there, they saw Mattie and Elise in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Mia asked.

"We don't know. He's in surgery." Mattie answered. They waited for a few hours before a doctor finally came out. "Will he be alright?"

"I'm sorry but he's in a coma. He's brain dead." The doctor sighed. "We'll take him off the ventalator when you want us to."

"I want to see him."

They went to see Leo. Mattie went to him and held his hand. She noticed that he wasn't plugged in. She looked at his side and saw that the wire had been removed.

"Where's the wire going from his brain to his side?" Mattie asked.

 **TBC**


	17. Author's note

_**Author's note**_

 **Hope you are having a good day. I am not abandoning my stories but I will be on hiatus. I have a summer job and will be unable to post. I will be able to starting September.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Brokenness pt.17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I will be posting more often now that I no longer have to work this summer.**

"He's human. He doesn't need it." The doctor scoffed.

"You have no idea what he really is." Elise hissed. She went to Mattie.

"We have to get him out of here. We need to find someplace to hide. That doctor is not going to help us." Mattie whispered.

"We can replace the wire and get him out of here. It will not take long to replace the wire and then get him out of here. Go home and tell everyone to meet at my apartment. When we get there, we will need to make sure that Leo will be alright."

"Ok. I will leave Niska to help you with the plan. Mia will get the wire while Max and Fred help you. I have all the help I need."

"Good. We will meet you there at midnight. Turn off everyone's phones. We can't be found."

"Ok. We will rent a vehicle to take us to the apartment."

"When it's 11:40 pm, I want you to go to the back side of the apartment. You'll go outside and see a door going into a tunnel. Go through it. You will turn right when you see a corridor with a faint light down it. Go to the end of it. That's where we'll meet you."

"Alright."

"Do not bring anything with you."

"I won't."

Mattie got up and went to the doctor.

"I'll have someone fetch you when I'm ready for him to be taken off the ventilator." Mattie said.

"I will go see my other patients." The doctor answered. He left the room. Mattie left the hospital with everyone Elise did not need. Elise went her four siblings.

"I need your help getting him repaired and out of here before tonight." Elise sighed.

"I know a way out of here." Niska replied.

"How many will die?"

"None if they stay out of our way."

"Good. Let's do it. Mia, get the wire. I want Max and Fred to lookout for us. We can't have someone interrupting us while we do this."

So they all got to work. AN hour later, Mia came back with the wire. It took them a while to replace the wire and get Leo hooked up so that he was charged.

"Niska, He will need something for the pain and to keep him asleep till we get him home." ELise said.

"I'll be right back." Niska smirked. She left the room and followed one of the nurses to where they keep the medicine. She saw someone guarding the door. She went up to him. "SOmeone is stealing a patient on the floor above us."

"I'll be right back." The guard said to the nurse. He left. Niska smiled and knocked the nurse unconscious. She grabbed what they needed and locked the nurse in the room. She went to Leo's room and handed the medicine to Elise. Elise got the medicine injected into Leo.

"How many did you kill?" Elise wondered.

"No one but I did have to knock a nurse unconscious. She won't wake till tomorrow." Niska replied.

"Good. We have two hours to get out of here and meet Mattie at the meeting location."

"We have a lot to do. We should get back to work." Mia said.

So they did what they could for Leo. When they were ready, they got Leo out of bed and quietly and quickly got him out of the hospital using a back way. They saw several nurses and doctors. WHen they were a few minutes from the exit, they were caught.

"Who are you? Stay where you are?" The person said. Niska and Elise looked at each other and nodded. They went up to the person and knocked him unconscious. Elise saw a fire alarm and turned it on. Everyone started to evacuate the building. They got Leo out and got to the meeting place without trouble. Mattie was waiting for them.

"Did you have any trouble?" Mattie wondered.

"Not really. No one was killed." Elise answered.

"Let's get him home."

They got Leo to the apartment just as he woke up. He looked around and saw Max and Fred helping him walk. He saw Mattie in front of him. When they walked in, Leo groaned.

"Help me sit down." He moaned. Max sat him down in a chair while Fred grabbed a core to charge Leo. Elise plugged Leo in and checked him over with Mattie's help.

"He's fine for the most part. He won't really remember what happened but that's fine." Mattie answered.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Leo, we just want to make sure that you're alright."

"How do you know my name? Leave me alone."

Leo looked up at Mia.

"Why are you trusting them? I told you that they will only hurt us." Leo asked.

"Leo, you can trust them. You don't remember who they are but you will over time." Mia replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Leo got up and unplugged himself. He went outside and tried to calm down. Mattie followed him.

"Leave me alone. They may trust you but I don't." Leo hissed.

"Look at your hands. What do you see?" Mattie replied. Leo looked and saw a ring.

"Where did the ring come from? Why do I have it?"

Mattie grabbed his hands and looked up at him.

"I vowed to love you and care for you. To stay by your side through every trial and every good time. To put up with your grumpiness and your stubborn attitude. Do you remember what you vowed?" Mattie explained.

"I never made a vow. Who are you and what are you doing?" Leo answered.

"I'm Mattie. I'm your wife. A synth named Hester stabbed you in the neck. It damaged your wire. We had to repair you and get you someplace safe."

Leo pulled away and looked at Mattie.

"Why should I believe you?" Leo wondered.

"Because that's what a husband should do."Mattie answered.

"Why would I marry a human?"

"Only you can answer that. You know the answer, don't you?"

"If I do, why would I tell you?"

"When you gave me this ring, you vowed to protect me and our children."

"What children?"

"Ella Faith and Elizabeth."

"You're lying."

"You vowed that you would love me and be honest with me. I know you can't remember but will you atleast try. You have to try."

"No."

Mattie went up to him and kissed him passionately. Leo kissed back but not as passionate as usual. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, she knew that he was starting to remember.

"Do you remember anything?" Mattie asked as she kissed his lips.

"No. Get away from me." Leo answered. Mattie got away from Leo and looked at him.

"Leo, you have to believe me."

"No. I will never believe a word you say."

Leo went inside. Mattie tried to could tears back. Leo went to the apartment.

"Where am I staying?" Leo wondered.

"I'll show you." Elise replied. She took Leo to his room. When they walked in, she closed the door behind them and locked it.

"What are you doing?"

"Look in the crib."

"What crib?"

"You have two eyes. Look."

Leo did as he was told. He saw two baby girls sleeping.

"Who are they?" Leo asked.

"Ella Faith and Elizabeth. Your daughters. You should know that." Elise mocked.

"What do you want with me?"

"Who am I?"

"I don't know who you are and I don't care."

"I'm your sister Elise."

"I don't have a human sister."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Ok, you don't. But you are my brother. You can believe any lie you want but you will learn to accept the truth."

ELise went up to Leo and grabbed his arm.

"Mattie went through so much pain because of her love for you, you had better treat her with some respect and you had better try to remember." Elise hissed.

"Who says." Leo spat.

"I do and you had better listen to me or you'll be back in a coma."

Elise let go of Leo and was about to open the door but Leo grabbed her.

"You can't hurt me." Leo said.

"What's to stop me?" Elise asked.

"This."

Leo twisted her arms behind her back and pinned her to the wall. He put his knee against her back. Elise whimpered painfully.

"Let me go, Leo. Let me go." Elise whimpered.

"Maybe when you're unconscious." Leo answered.

"Leo, this isn't you. Please, stop this."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know more than you think. Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're just a girl. How could you hurt me?"

ELise fought Leo and managed to slap him hard. He groaned and fell to the ground. He got up and grabbed her. Elise punched and pushed his head against the bed frame. Leo cried out in pain and kicked Elise away. He grabbed her just as Elise scratched him. Leo hissed and pulled away. His arm had five long cuts and they were bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I didn't mean to. I didn't know that I could cause that kind of damage." Elise gasped.

"Well, you should have." Leo yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I…"

"I don't care about your excuses. Get away from me."

"Leo, please, I'm sorry."

"I told you to go away."

"I…"

Then Leo kicked her away again. Elise groaned as her head hit the side of a dresser. She sat up and looked at Leo. She went to him and looked at the wounds she inflicted. She touched his arm and Leo flinched. He hit her in the face. Elise slapped him and then pushed him into the bed frame. Leo pushed her and got up. The two fought till Elise roughly slammed Leo into the dresser. Leo cried out painfully and fell to the ground. He clutched his shoulder painfully. Mia and a few others came in.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"She started this." Leo yelled.

"Elise, what happened?" Mia wondered as she looked at Leo's shoulder. Elise was too shocked to answer. "Elise, what happened?"

Elise looked at Mia and ten at her hands. She saw Leo's blood on her hands and started hyperventilating.

"Niska, take care of him. I'll get her out of here." Mia ordered. She took Elise to another room and treated her injuries. She washed the blood off of Elise's hands.

"We were fighting." Elise answered.

"We know that and we know why but how did the two of you end up with such bad injuries?"

"I don't know. I didn't mean to. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt him. It just happened."

"I believe you. I need to tell everyone what happened. Get some rest."

Mia left the room and saw Niska helping Leo.

"How is he?" Mia wondered.

"He has a broken rib and his shoulder is swollen. What did Elise say?" Niska replied.

"She doesn't know how it happened or how she hurt him the way she did. Leo did quite a lot of damage to her. She has a broken rib, mild concussion, and several other injuries."

"For a human, she shouldn't be able to inflict this kind of injury. Only a synth can do this." Fred explained.

"When she took down Hester, Hester fought as hard as she could but Elise was able to defeat her." Mattie replied.

"And Hester is very strong meaning that Elise is much stronger. She could have killed Leo the same way he could have killed her."

"I wasn't going to kill her."Leo mumbled.

"But you shouldn't have even started the fight." Fred scolded.

"She did suffer more than we know. Only Leo knows how much she has suffered and he doesn't even remember." Mattie sighed.

"She was beaten and hurt in every possible way since the day my father sold her to another family." Leo answered.

"You remember." Fred wondered.

"Just when she told me that and when David said that she was my sister."

"I wonder if maybe kicking you hard enough would make you remember everything else." Mattie teased.

"Don't push it." Leo warned.

"I won't."

"What if she's like Leo?" Mia asked.

"No, she would have a wire and she would be charging herself. She would know." Leo answered.

"What if she doesn't depend upon it?"

"She would still have to charge. There's only one way and that's if she has an internal battery which makes her more advanced than me or any synth."

"How long could it last?"

"It feeds off of her human energy. So it could last till she becomes malnourished."

"She would still have a wire but because of her internal battery, the wound would heal and the wire would be inside her."

"Her wire is on both sides. All synths have a wire on their right side making that side stronger. My left is stronger. She has two wires."

"We need to find them before it drains her of all energy."

"When I hit her in the side, she grew much weaker. That's where her internal battery must be. If we don't charge her soon, she could die."

Mia went in with Leo and saw Elise on the floor passed out. They went to her and tried to wake her.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Brokenness pt.19_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Her pulse is very weak." Mia said.

"We need to hurry." Leo answered. They took Elise to bed and tried to locate her wire.

"Where would it be?"

"I don't know. You think it would be where mine wire is but it isn't."

"What if there are no wires? What if it's just a battery?" Mattie asked as she came in.

"You could be right. We need wires. The battery is next to her heart." Leo replied. Mattie did as she was told. They found the battery and put the wires in so that they could charge Elise. When they were done, they began to charge Elise. Elise moaned and opened her eyes briefly before going back to sleep.

"Will mummy be alright?" Isabella asked.

"Yes. She just needs to rest." Mia answered.

"I'm going to go get some sleep." Leo sighed. He got up and left the room. Isabella grabbed Leo's hand.

"Why did you hurt her?" Isabella questioned.

"It does't matter."

Leo went to his room and sat on the floor next to the crib where Ella Faith and Elizabeth were sleeping. He gently grabbed Ella Faith's hand and rubbed it with his thumb. Ella Faith opened her eyes and squeezed Leo's finger. Leo smiled slightly. When Ella Faith played with the ring on Leo's finger, Leo pulled away. Ella Faith cooed and tried to reach for Leo. Leo sighed and picked her up gently.

"I don't even remember you but I love you so much." Leo whispered. He carried Ella Faith over to the bed and kissed her forehead. He sat on the bed and held Ella Faith. An hour later, Mattie went in and saw Leo playing with both girls on his lap. Both of the girls were giggling. She smiled and went to Leo. She sat on the bed and took Elizabeth.

"You should get some rest. You've been through a lot today." Mattie suggested.

"I don't sleep." Leo mumbled.

"Yeah right."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Before this happened, you were actually sleeping. Yes, you had nightmares but we would work through it together."

"That was then. This is now."

"What are you saying, Leo?"

"You know everything about me and I know nothing about you. Everything I knew is different and I don't even remember how it happened."

"But you will. I know you will."

"I'm going to take a shower."

Leo put Ella Faith in her crib and went to the bathroom. He took a shower and tried to think about what to do. He tried to remember what had happened but couldn't. When he was done with his shower, he got ready for bed. He saw that he had scars all over him.

 _"Leave me alone." Leo cried._

 _"Do as I say or I will make your life very painful." the man answered._

 _"No."_

 _The man whipped Leo till his whole body was covered. When he was done, he unchained Leo and left the room._

"Leo, what's wrong?" Mattie wondered. Leo saw that he was on the floor and that there was vomit on the floor. Leo didn't answer so Mattie sat down next to him. "DO you remember something?"

"I remember a man whipping me till I was covered. He wanted me to do something but I wouldn't do it. When he was done, he unchained me and left." Leo whispered. Mattie took Leo's hand and squeezed it.

"Let's get you cleaned up so you can get some rest."

Mattie helped Leo clean up the mess. Leo laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Mattie finished feeding the twins and went to sleep. A few hours later, Leo woke up panting and sweating heavily. He went to the window and looked up at the sky. He saw the moon and smiled slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw that he was back in that dark room being tortured. He gasped and opened his eyes. He looked over at the bed and saw Mattie sleeping. He went back over to the bed and laid down. He saw the ring on Mattie's finger and started messing with it. Mattie moaned and opened her eyes. She squeezed Leo's hand and looked into his eyes.

"You should be asleep." Mattie sighed.

"I remember what happened to me in that place. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is darkness and pain and him." Leo whimpered.

"Who's him?"

"I don't know but he looks like dad."

"But it's not your dad."

"I know."

"Did he have a brother?"

"Not that I know of."

"We'll try to figure it out in the morning. Get some sleep."

"I can't."

"I'll watch over you."

Mattie pulled Leo close to her so that he could feel her heartbeat. Leo tried to fight against her but she stopped him.

"I love you, Leo. I will never stop loving you and caring for you. I don't about what you say about it. I know things have changed for you but they haven't for me." Mattie whispered. Leo eventually calmed down enough for Mattie to wrap her arms around him. She kissed his forehead and then wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Leo fell asleep a few minutes later. Mattie smiled and went back to sleep. When she woke up that next morning, she saw that Leo was thrashing. She rubbed his forehead and shushed him. Leo reached up and grabbed Mattie's shoulder. "Don't you dare try to get away from me."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Leo moaned.

"Fine but hurry up."

She let go of Leo and he went to the bathroom. When he came back, he laid on next to Mattie and tried to rest. Mattie put her head on Leo's shoulder and feels him tense up.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Mattie whispered. Leo didn't answer. "Leo, I know you're not asleep."

She sat up and saw that Leo's neck was bleeding again.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**Brokenness pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I'll go get something to stop the bleeding. You must have pulled the stitches." Mattie said. Leo nodded and put his hand on the wound. Mattie grabbed some gauze and a few other things. She handed some of the gauze to Leo. Leo tried to stop the bleeding. When the bleeding had finally stopped Mattie treated it and bandaged it. "Go clean yourself up."

"I'm too tired." Leo mumbled.

"You didn't lose a lot of blood did you?"

"No. I didn't charge."

"Then let's get you charged."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Leo, you should charge."

"No, I don't want to."

"Did he do something to your wire?"

Leo looked away but Mattie saw the tears fall from his eyes. She held his hands and squeezed them gently.

"He did, didn't he?" Mattie asked. Leo nodded. "Listen to me, I will not let him hurt you. I'm going to plug you in. If the memories come back just squeeze my hand."

Mattie plugged Leo in. Leo hissed painfully and gasped. He squeezed Mattie's hand. A few minutes later, he squeezed her hand tightly. She saw that Leo was panting. She saw the tears fall from his eyes. She hugged him and shushed him. Leo eventually wrapped his arms around her and cried.

"He's hurting me. He won't stop hurting me." Leo cried.

"He's not hurting you. He's just in your head. He won't hurt you if you push him away." Mattie whispered.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Just be who you are. He'll go away."

"It's not working."

"Keep trying. I love you, Leo."

Mattie kissed Leo and Leo kissed back weakly. When she pulled away, he was a little better.

"Is he going away?" Mattie wondered. Leo nodded. Mattie kissed Leo again until he was fully relax. When she pulled away, she saw that he was almost asleep. She wiped the tears from his eyes. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

Leo nodded and went to sleep. A few hours later, he woke up and Mattie was still in the same position he fell asleep seeing her in.

"You must be uncomfortable." Leo mumbled.

"I told you that I wasn't leaving you." Mattie answered. "Do you feel better?"

"A little better."

Mattie moved so that she was sitting on the bed and squeezed Leo's hand.

"You remember something, don't you?" Mattie asked.

"I remember when I saw Ella Faith for the first time. I also remember us running from someone. We hid in an alley and we..." Leo answered.

"We had our first kiss. Do you remember what happened after that?"

"A little bit. I remember feeling happy."

"Me too."

"I don't remember anymore than that."

"But it's something."

Leo nodded and sat up. He unplugged himself and moved to get up.

"What is it, Leo?" Mattie questioned.

"I don't know." Leo answered. He ran to the bathroom and puked. Mattie went to him and waited till he was done.

"You remember something bad."

"Yeah. I remember my own father hurting me. I don't even know why."

"It's alright, Leo."

Mattie hugged Leo and waited for him to hug her back. When he did, she looked at him.

"Let's go get something to eat." Mattie suggested.

"Ok." Leo replied. They went to eat breakfast. Elise was on the couch watching something on her laptop.

"We need to leave as soon as possible." Elise said.

"Why?" Mia wondered.

"They know that we are here. It's only a matter of time. I know where we should go."

They all packed up as soon as possible. An hour later, they left. They followed Elise to a safe path out of the city. When they got to the woods, they walked till night.

* * *

Joe had just finished work. he was walking to his flat when he stopped someplace to get dinner. He sat at a table eating his dinner when someone sat across from him.

"Looks like we both suffer from the same fate." David said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joe answered.

"Both of our families turned on us. Maybe we can help each other out."

"What will I get out of it?"

"Both of us will get our families back."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Finding my family and get Leo someplace safe from the world. That boy has no idea what he's doing. He needs help as soon as possible."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Here's my number. Call me anytime."

Joe took the paper and put it in his pocket. David walked away.

* * *

They found a place to rest and started camp. Leo sat against a fallen log holding Ella Faith. He stared at the fire that had been started. Mattie was watching him sadly. Laura went to her and wrapped a blanket around Mattie.

"It's cold out here." Laura sighed.

"Thanks." Mattie answered.

"He'll get better. There's a part of him that's fighting as hard as possible to remember everything. That part of him will win. It always does."

"I know. I'm just worried that he'll slip into depression or worse. He's already on the borderline of depression."

"He has you. You can take that away from him."

"Thanks."

"Now, go keep him warm. He looks cold."

Mattie went to Leo and sat next to him. She got as close as she could to Leo and put her head on his shoulder.

"She looks so peacefully." Mattie whispered.

"Yeah, she does." Leo mumbled. Mattie took the blanket and wrapped it around the three of them.

"Elizabeth is in the tent sleeping."

"Good. I should take Ella Faith to the tent."

"I think she'd rather be with her daddy."

"But I'm not her father."

"You remember."

"Yeah."

"Soon you will have a biological child. In about 25 weeks."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

Leo put his hand on Mattie's womb.

"A couple of years ago, I was told that I could never be a biological father but I guess they were wrong." Leo gasped.

"I'm glad that they are wrong." Mattie answered.

"Me too."

"Let's go to bed. It's cold out here and I don't want you to get sick."

They went to the tent and got some sleep. A week later, they were still on the run. Joe came to the biggest decision of his life. He met David at a local park.

"What is wrong with Leo?" Joe asked.

"He's like his mother. He's ill just like she was. I need to find him before he hurts someone. The synth technology could make it worse." David explained.

"I'll help. I don't want him to hurt my daughter or the rest of my family."

"Then I'll take you to our base."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**_Brokenness_** ** _pt.21_**

 **Hello,** **hope you are having a good day. Now that Christmas is over, I will be updating my other stories.**

David took Joe to the base. Joe saw that it was the mansion Leo grew up in.

"After the fire, I had synths rebuild the place. Now, its strong enough for me to hide my family." David explained.

"How will we get our families back?"Joe asked.

"Easy. You will go to them and earn their trust and tell us their location. Then I will come and take my family home."

"You know better than me how to find them."

David smiled slightly.

"You are very smart. Yes, I do know how to find them. Leo has a tracking device in his brain. The only problem is that they do not trust me." David said.

"They don't trust me either." Joe answered.

"They trust you more than they trust me. We'll tell you their location. Bring them to the clearing. I will take it from there."

"Deal."

Leo and Mattie woke to hear Laura talking to someone. They went outside and saw Laura talking to Joe.

"What are you doing here?" Mattie hissed.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong for being against Leo. I was blind. Now I know that he was just doing what needed to be done." Joe replied.

"How did you find us?"

"It doesn't matter. I know someplace safe. We have to hurry before David finds us."

"Let's go." Leo stated. They followed Joe not knowing what would happen. It was almost sunset when they got to the clearing. They stopped when they saw the house. Leo backed away and tried to get to the forezt. "No. Not there. We can't go there."

"You have no choice, Leo." David said as he came out of the woods with sevetal synths. "Just the synths, my children and Elise's kids. The rest can go home."

The synths tried to capture the Elstets. They grabbed Leo who screamed and called out for his family. Joe restrained Mattie as Leo, Elise and the children were drugged and thrown into a van. The synths were powered down and thrown into the van. David handed Joe keys to a suv.

"Thank you for your help." David thanked. Joe nodded. Everyone was in shock. The Hawkins were almost home when Mattie punched Joe.

"Why did you do that? Why did you hurt them?"Mattie exclaimed.

"I had to protect you."Joe answered. "One day you'll see that."

"I will never forgive you."

"You will going back to Uni next month. I suggest you do better. Harun said that he would watch the twins."

"No. I will not go back. I will take care of my kids."

"Harun is a good man."

Meanwhile, Elise woke up and saw that her kids were asleep. She sat up and groaned. She remembered what had happened and ran to the door only to find it locked.

"You'll never get out. Not with that behavior." David mocked.

"You know nothing." Elise hissed.

"I know you won't leave without all of your kids. Look at them."

Elise looked but couldn't see Annabeth.

"Where's Annabeth?" Elise questioned.

"She's fine. Don't worry. But if you don't stop fighting she will not be fine." David answered. Elise went to the bed and watched as David left the room. When the door was closed, Elise looked around at her new prison cell. David went to Leo's room. He saw that Leo was awake and was fighting against the chains that restrained him. David smiled.

"If I were you, I wouldn't fight. You'll hurt yourself." David warned. Leo tried to get away from David. David drugged Leo and then pulled out a whip and unchained Leo. "Now, its time for me to have some fun."

David whipped Leo and Leo cried out in pain. For the next few hours, Leo was tortured. When it was over, he curled up in a ball in the corner and cried. David left the room. When he was gone, Leo got up and escaped from the room only to be grabbed by David. David dragged Leo back into the room and punched him. Leo cried out in pain. Then another man came in with a bottle and syringe.

"No." Leo cried knowing what they were going to do.

"Yes." David answered as he filled the syringe. The man held Leo down while David injected Leo with the liquid. Leo tried to fight it but couldn't. When he was asleep, David sighed. "One day, he will learn."

Over the next week, Leo grew stronger but he acted as though he was very weak. One day, he was being tortured because he didn't eat.

"You will learn to obey me." David hissed. Leo broke down and cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." Leo lied. David kneeled next to Leo and pulled Leo into a hug.

"You understand that I'm just trying to help you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Leo managed to grab David's phone and hide it. David pulled away and smiled. Leo smiled back slightly.

"You need to eat." David said.

"Can I wait till after I rest? I didn't sleep last night and this morning has left me with no energy." Leo answered.

"I'll come back with lunch and you will eat."

"Ok."

Leo laid down on the bed and waited for David to leave. When the door was closed, Leo did what he needed to do. He put his code on the phone and wiped all of David's stuff. Then he texted Toby. He knew that he had to hide the phone so he quietly snuck out of the room. He managed to get outside into the bitter cold. He shivered and started to run to the woods. When he got there, he called someone.

Ed looked at his phone and saw a text from Leo. Then he saw that someone was calling him. He answered it.

"Hello?" Ed asked.

"Ed, it's me. It's Leo. David has us. I don't know what he's done with the others but I fear that he's going to do something with my code. I sent you my code, give it to Toby." Leo explained.

"Shouldn't I give it to Mattie?"

"No. Do not involve her. I fear what could happen. Toby knows where we are. You have to find us but be careful. David will know that you are coming. I'm going to try and stall him and distract him. Hurry."

"I will."

Leo hung up and hid the phone where he would always hide as a child. Then he went back to the house and slept. At lunch, David came in with lunch. David shook Leo who panicked at the touch and started fighting. David calmed him down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.I have your lunch." David said. Leo nodded and ate quietly. When he was done, he laid down only to sit up and vomit. "You stupid boy. You know better."

"I'm sorry." Leo moaned.

"Sorry won't do."

David pulled out a knife and Leo backed into a corner and curled up in a ball.

"I said that I was sorry." Leo cried. David cut Leo's body until he was it was over, Leo laid on the ground and sobbed. "I didn't mean to."

David put his hand on Leo's shoulder causing Leo to whimper.

"I didn't want to hurt you but I had to. You know that." David said. Leo nodded weakly. "Let's get you to bed."

"I can't move. I can't feel my feet. It's so cold." Leo moaned before he 'passed out'. David shook Leo.

"Leo, you have to wake up. I need you to wake up."

Leo didn't respond. David sighed and left the room. When Leo heard the door close, he groaned and sat up. He saw that the bottom of his feet were bleeding. He saw his socks and put the on. Then he followed David to his workshop.

"What of the four synths?" David asked.

"They are still asleep. Should we wake them?" A woman answered.

"No, this isn't about them or Elise. What of her daughter?"

"She's fighting against us."

"Let the child be with her mother."

"Yes, sir."

The woman left. Leo remained hidden.

"Tonight, I will bring Leo here and we will start testing him." David said. Leo ran outside to his hiding place and grabbed the phone. He went back inside and faked his memories and sent his real ones to Ed. He hid the phone and went to sleep.

* * *

Ed saw a text from Leo. He had arrived where the conscious synths were hiding. Flash and Ten went to him.

"I have news. Toby, Rene, and Laura will be here soon." Ed said. When the other three arrived, they listened to Ed. "Leo made contact with me. He sent me his code and warned us about David. He just sent a text. 'Dear everyone, we need help soon. The others are fine. My synthetic siblings are asleep and Elise and her children are fine. Tonight, David will start experimenting me. I have sent Toby the updated version of my code. I may never make contact till you safe us. Please do not involve Mattie. I do not want her to get hurt. They are many synths. Maybe you could use a pulse to knock all of them out or something. Do what you can and hurry.'"

"Luckily he was giving me lessons. Send me the link. He's being smart. I think he deleted the memories of today so that he can hide in front of David. I can make a pulse to knock out the synths but it means that I will have to get very close to the house and no synths can come near." Toby explained.

"What about Leo?"

"I can save him and Elise. I can't save the four but they aren't even awake. I'll get started."

"When he uses the pulse, we can go in and capture the remaining humans and save our family."

"Do it. We will meet in one week." Laura said. "If Leo texts you, sent it to Toby. Joe will not suspect him or Rene."

"Can I go over to Rene's everyday till I create the pulse? She can help me and dad will think that we are doing school." Toby answered.

"Ok."

When they got home, they were in the kitchen when Joe came in.

"Where were you?" Joe asked.

"I went to pick Toby up. He was with Rene." Laura answered.

"Yeah. We were helping each other with school. We have a big test in a couple of weeks. I'll be going over to her place a lot." Toby replied.

"Why not here?" Joe wondered.

"Wouldn't be very nice of me. Besides, I would still have to take her home."

"Fine. Where's Mattie?"

"She's in her room. She had to take Elle Faith to a doctor's appointment and try to avoid Harun." Laura sighed. Joe went to Mattie's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mattie mumbled. Joe opened the door and saw Mattie looking on her laptop.

"Harun approached you?" Joe asked.

"Yeah but he kept touching me and trying to kiss me."

"He just wants to make you happy."

"But it doesn't. That's not what I want."

"Leo did that to you."

"No, he didn't. He did it when I needed comfort. I don't need comfort. Besides, I am married and I will not have an affair."

"You need to get over Leo. He's probably happier without you."

"No. I don't believe that."

Mattie stood up.

"Now, I need to care for the twins so you need to leave." Mattie said. Joe left the room and Mattie sat down. Laura knocked on the door and went in and saw Mattie in bed crying. Laura sat on the bed and put her hand on Mattie's shoulder. "I miss him, mum."

"I bet he misses you." Laura answered. "I'm going to tell you something but no one can know that you know."

"What is it?"

"Leo made contact with Ed. Leo will be sending Ed his code. Ed is to send it to Toby. We are going to bring them home but he doesn't want you involved."

"Because of the baby."

"Right. Toby and Rene are making a pulse to get rid of the synths at David's house."

"Mum, these synths are different. They have a special code that prevents them from things like that."

"How do you know?"

"Mum, I didn't have an appointment for Ella Faith. That's not till Friday. I did have to get something to eat afterward. Have Toby come here."

"But you shouldn't know about this."

"I don't. All I know is that my husband is suffering."

"I will."

TBC

 **Longer chapter because of my hiatus. I literally started the new year with the flu.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Brokenness pt.22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Several minutes later, Toby came in.

"You wanted to see me?" Toby asked.

"Yes, now close the door." Mattie answered. Toby did as he was told. Mattie handed him her laptop.

"What is it?"

"It's the code that David Elster programmed into his synths. I didn't have an appointment today. I was out being dangerous. David put a code so they can't be hacked."

"Mum told you, didn't she?"

"Maybe. If you are going to pulse the synths, then we should use this code against them."

"Because they won't detect it as a hack just something being shared."

"Exactly."

"Thanks. Rene and I will work on it."

"When you're done, tell me so I can make sure it works. I know Leo doesn't want me involved but I am involved. I want in on this."

"Ok."

"Thanks."

Toby left with a copy of the code. Mattie sighed and looked out the window. She saw the moon and vowed that she would bring Leo home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo was looking out the window when David came in.

"Leo, I have something I want to show you." David said. "Follow me." Leo did as he was told. When they got to David's workshop, Leo started to panic.

"I don't want to." Leo mumbled.

"You will get in here or you will pay the price."

"No."

David grabbed Leo and dragged him into the room. He threw Leo against the wall. Leo groaned and fell to the ground. He saw David close and lock the door. Leo tried to sit up but he could only curl himself up. He felt David's hands grab him and drag him to the table. He strapped Leo down.

"You will pay." David hissed as he plugged Leo in. Then he hit a button and Leo felt the most intense pain course through his body. He tried not to scream but he couldn't help screamed till he couldn't anymore. He looked at David who still hadn't stopped. "Scream." Leo shook his head and let the tears fall from his eyes. "You will scream." Then the pain became worse. Leo screamed but no noise came out. David laughed and went over to his desk and started working. He grabbed the tools he needed and went to Leo who was about to pass out. David turned off the pain and Leo whimpered in relief. Then David cut into Leo. Leo cried out in pain. David grabbed Leo's wire and pulled on it. The wire tore the skin from the hole to his shoulder. Leo cried out in pain again.

"Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Leo cried weakly.

"I would believe you but I am torturing you so I can't."

"Please, I'm sorry. I'm scared. I'm so scared. I watched you die in this room."

David put the knife down and unchained Leo. He pulled Leo into a hug. Leo cried on David's shoulder. David pushed a couple of buttons and the next thing Leo knew,he couldn't remember anything past his death.

"Where am I? What's happening?" Leo exclaimed.

"Shh, it's alright, Leo. I'm here." David answered.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe."

"Where's Mia?"

"She's not here. Now, lie down. I have to fix you up."

Leo laid down. When he saw his side, he started to panic.

"What happened? Why am I like this?" Leo panicked.

"I have to fix you. I'll stitch you up in a minute. Get some sleep." David whispered.

"Ok."

Leo tried to relax and go to sleep. Then he felt David touch him in a very personal area. Leo gasped and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Leo gasped.

"I have to make sure there's no damage. Just relax." David lied. Leo watched as David touched him in several areas.

"Will I be ok?"

"In time. Now, go to sleep."

"I can't. I'm too scared."

"I'll stop till you sleep, how about that?"

"Ok. I'm thirsty."

"I'll have someone bring you some juice."

David went to the door and opened it. He had the guard get Leo something to drink. Then he went back to Leo who was on his side curled up in a ball.

"They be back in a couple of minutes. How do you feel?" David asked.

"Scared. Cold. In pain." Leo mumbled.

"Let me get you a blanket."

David grabbed a blanket and covered Leo up tightly.

"Better?" David wondered. Leo nodded. "Can you feel your legs?"

"No. Is that bad?" Leo panicked.

"No. Don't panic. I'm still working on your legs but it'll be very painfully so I need you to be calm. The fact the you can't feel them is a good thing."

"Ok."

Then someone knocked on the door. David opened the door and saw the guard with a cup of juice. David took it. He went to Leo and helped him sit up.

"Drink that very slowly." David ordered. Leo did as he was told. David cut open Leo's right leg and started to run a wire through it. Leo laid down and tried not to think about what was happening. He tried to calm himself down but couldn't so he let the tears fall. When David was done with his right leg, he did Leo's left leg. Several hours past till David was completely done. David put wires in his arms and legs. He was doing Leo's right hand. "I'm almost done. Then you can sleep in your bed."

"Ok." Leo mumbled. When David was done, he carried Leo to bed. He laid Leo on the bed and covered him up. Then he plugged Leo into his laptop.

"I have one last thing to do."

Then he gave Leo his memories back. Leo became very confused. David took the cord and plugged it into the wall.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a very busy day." David suggested. Leo closed his eyes and went to sleep. David left the room.

"When will I have my turn with him?" A man asked.

"Tomorrow. I have spent all night with him and what I've done will require a full 24 hour charge."

"Can't I just tease him?"

"You will have your time, my brother. Besides, you've already had fun with him several times."

"But your son is such a good boy."

"I know but you will have to wait."

"Tomorrow. No later."

"Ok."

Leo woke up later that day and saw David checking.

"What are you doing?" Leo hissed.

"I'm checking you over. I had to do a very tedious job last night." David answered.

"Leave me alone."

David slapped Leo and something clicked inside Leo. Leo started to cry. He tried to hide when David brought down his hand again. When he was close to Leo's face, he stopped. He grabbed Leo's face and looked into his eyes.

"You will obey me and listen to me from now on. Understood?" David warned.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Leo mumbled. David let go and finished checking Leo over.

"I'll be back with your meal."

"Can I have more juice?"

"You will have what I decide you should get."

"Please."

David left the room. Leo got up and found his phone. He pulled it out and texted Ed what had happened. Then he hid it and got back in bed. When David came in, Leo was sitting playing with his hands.

"Don't pull the stitches." David warned.

"I won't. Can I see Mia?" Leo asked.

"Not for a while."

"Ok."

"Now, eat."

Leo took a bit of the toast and drank some of the juice.

"Thank you, dad." Leo mumbled.

"You're welcome." David answered. "I'll be back in a bit to get your dishes."

"Ok."

David left the room again. Leo sighed.

"I'll do what I please." Leo mumbled under his breath as he pulled out the phone and finished texting Ed. When he was done, he put it away. He took a sip of the juice and groaned. "You had to give me grape."

TBC

 **I kind of tried to add some humor into the story. Hope you like it.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Brokenness pt.23**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The next morning, Leo woke up to someone touching him. He sat up and gasped. WHen he saw who it was, he did everything he could to get away.

"Why do you always seem to find me? WHy won't you leave me alone?" Leo gasped as he tried to get away from the man.

"Come on, Leo. It won't hurt. But if you fight against me, it will hurt quite a bit." The man teased. When Leon got to the corner, he started to panic. Thenn the man grabbed him and pushed Leo into the corner. Leo cried out in pain.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"Not till I've had my fun."

Leo cried as the man assaulted him in every way possible. After three hours, David came in.

"Well, brother. How far have you gotten?" David asked.

"Better far. What you did to him as made his screams louder and more pained. I just wish that you would turn off his ability to fight." The brother answered.

"I will do that tomorrow. How does that sound, Alex?"

"Like a very good idea."

"Then I will leave you to have fun while I plan out what I need to do."

David left. Alex laughed at Leo who had been trying to get away from Alex.

"When I'm done with you, you will wish that you were never born." Alex hissed as he grabbed Leo and tortured him. FOr the rest of the day and most of the night, Alex had his fun with Leo. When he left, Leo curled up in a ball and cried. Then he texted Ed his memories. A few hours later, David came in with Leo's breakfast. He put the tray on the bed next to Leo who was still crying.

"Eat your breakfast." David ordered. Leo sat up and took a bite of the toast and took a sip of the juice. David watched him. "Hurry up. I don't have all day." Leo shakily took another sip of the juice.

"I feel sick." Leo moaned.

"No, you don't."

"Please, dad. I feel really sick."

David put a hand on Leo's mouth and stopped Leo from vomiting. Leo groaned as he was forced to swallow the vomit. When David pulled away, he slapped Leo and took the tray away.

"You had better not throw up before I get back." David warned. David left the room. Leo laid down on the bed and thought about Mattie. When David got back, he took Leo to his workshop. He strapped Leo to the table.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Making you a little more fun."

Leo tried not to cry as David made sure that Leo couldn't fight. When David was done, he unstrapped Leo.

"Try to attack me." David said. Leo tried to but couldn't. He fought as hard as he could but it only left him exhausted.

"What did you do to me?" Leo whimpered.

"Made you obedient. Now follow me."

Leo followed David to his room when Alex was. Leo tried to get away but his body wouldn't let him. Soon he was in the room being raped by his own uncle. David watched.

"Why me? Why are you doing this to me? You're my father and my uncle. What did I ever do to deserve this?" Leo exclaimed.

"You were born." David answered.

"SO you're doing this because I exist? Why not just kill me?"

"Because we need to have some fun. We had the same fun with your mother."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You're the reason why she became ill. That's why she tried to get away. You were hurting her and she was afraid that you would hurt me. You're the reason why she's didn't kill herself, you killed her."

"Alex, make the boy shut up. He's getting quite annoying."

Alex wrapped his hand around Leo's neck and squeezed. Leo gasped and tried to get away but he couldn't. Over the next few weeks, Leo suffered. One day, David thought that he was asleep.

"Edwin Hobb isn't about hurting Leo. He's about making the world know that Leo exist, remember? He always loved Leo." David whispered.

"SO did George Mullican. Maybe we can use the two against them." Alex replied.

"No. Leo doesn't remember Edwin as a good person."

"No, but maybe we can still use them."

"Maybe. Have them come over in three days."

"Alright."

Leo was taken to his room. Leo grabbed his phone and texted Ed.

 _Protect Edwin Hobb and George Mullican. Don't ask why_. Leo texted.

* * *

When Ed got the text, he was meeting with everyone including Mattie.

"Leo just texted. 'Protect Edwin Hobb and George Mullican. Don't ask why.'" Ed said.

"Why Edwin hobb?" Mattie asked.

"I don't know but we can't ask."

"Ten and I will get George." Toby suggested. "Maybe he can help Rene and me with the pulse."

"I'll get Hobb." Mattie sighed.

"What about dad?"

"He won't suspect. I can just say that it's for a project at school."

"Ok. We'll meet tomorrow at this time."

Everyone agreed. Mattie made contact with Hobb and sent him a location. Toby and Ten went to George's house. They knocked on the door and George answered it.

"Who are you?" George asked.

"My name is Toby Hawkins. My sister is Mattie. We need you to come with us. I'm not sure why. Leo said that we had to." Toby explained.

"Let me get Odi."

George went inside and when he came out, Odi was with him. They got in the car and drove away. Toby explained everything. Mattie was at the park with the twins and Sophie. Hobb sat down on the bench next to her.

"Nice to meet you, Mattie Hawkins." Hobb greeted.

"Wish i could say the same about you but you did try to kill my husband." Mattie answered.

"We both know why I had to but I don't do that anymore. I've retired. Now what is this about?"

"David Elster has kidnapped Leo and his family. Leo texted us today telling us to protect you and George. Do you know why?"

"I may know why. George and I were always very fond of Leo. We cared more about Leo than David did. David may want our help torturing Leo."

Mattie looked around.

"Sophie, time to go home." Mattie said. Mattie stood up. "I need you to follow me. We need your help."

"Whatever you need." Hobb replied. Hobb followed Mattie. Mattie dropped him off at the base. Then she went home. The next day, she went to the base and saw Rene, Toby, George, and Hobb talking.

"If we can get this pulse to work, how close do we have to be to the house?" Toby asked.

"Very close. Within a few hundred yards. The synths on our side have to be a mile away." George replied.

"How many people do we need? The pulse can only stop so many synths?" Mattie questioned.

"4. One at each corner."

"Toby, Rene, and I can do it, but we need someone else."

"No, Mattie. Leo wouldn't want you to get involved." Toby warned.

"Toby, he's my husband. That makes me involved." Mattie answered.

"We should go tell the others that it's finished."

They met everyone in the main room.

"Ok, Rene, Toby, Mattie, and I will go to the house and use the pulse. When we give the signal, the synths led by me and Toby will go inside and stop the humans." Ed said.

"WHy not use a smoke bomb or something to knock them out? That why we don't kill anyone." Mattie suggested.

"I know where you can get some." Hobb answered.

"That will work." Ed replied. "We should do this at night. We can use a light to signal you."

"The cover of night will be our best defense. No one will see us coming. David will expect you to do it in the day or in the middle of the night."

"SO then what time?"

"Just before dawn. Then it's still dark and he won't expect you." George stated.

"Ok. So we'll do it in three days an hour before dawn. that will give us time to prepare."Ed finished.

"Should we tell Leo?" Laura wondered.

"No. He could be found out and then this will go to ruins."

"What will I do?"

"You, Hobb, and George represent the law, science, and knowledge. We will need the three of you to tell where we should attack. What's legal and what David might do."

"Ok."

* * *

When Alex came back from trying to find George and Hobb, he was furious. He didn't know that Leo was at the door hiding.

"They weren't home. It looks like they haven't be home for about three days. How could they have known that we were coming?" Alex exclaimed.

"I may know how. Bring Leo in here. Then search his room." David ordered. Leo left the room and quietly ran to his room.

"You think he may have told them. He was on the table unconscious."

"He may have programmed himself to pretend he was weak and vaulnerable around us but himself when he's alone."

Alex left the room. When he got the room, Leo had deleted everything off the phone and hid it.

"Stand up and get in that corner. Your father will be here in a minute." Alex ordered.

"Why? What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"You can cut the act. We know that you're pretending." David said.  
"Found it. Looks like he deleted everything." Alex replied. He gave the phone to David who looked at it.

"You were very smart, Leo. All this time, you've been texting your friends. I wonder if they've been texting you back. Take this to the lab. Then come back."

Alex left the room. David closed the door.

"What are they planning?" David asked.

"I'm not telling you anything." Leo hissed.

"What are they planning?"

"Nothing."

David pulled out a whip and whipped Leo. Leo cried out in pain.

"Tell me." David yelled.

"No." Leo answered.

"Then you will pay with your life."

"Then so be it."

David whipped Leo till Leo was covered in blood and gashes. Leo was able to ignore the pain but he still wasn't able to fight. Finally Leo stood up.

"See, I was always smarter than you. You knew it. At the age of 7, I was able to tell you everything that you needed to do so that you could improve Mia. You were jealous. This isn't about my mother. This about you being jealous. Jealous that your 7 year old son was smarter than you ever would and ever would be." Leo exclaimed. David slapped. him but that didn't stop Leo. "No, I've had enough of you torturing me. I may not be able to fight against you but at least I can still speak up."

David punch Leo in the gut and Leo doubled over in pain.

"You are nothing but a liar." David yelled.

"You're right. I am a liar. I was able to hide under your nose all this time. A fool could see right through me but you're not just a fool, you're stupid. You're worthless. You're a coward. You're pathetic. Do these words sound familiar? Because they do to me. Those were the words that you called me. Back then I didn't have the guts to stand up to you but now I do. " Leo shouted. "You want me to bow down and worship you but that will never happen. You have caused to much damage. There's no turning back. Not now, not ever. You are nothing to me and it will always remain that way."

Then David grabbed Leo and banged his head against the night table. Leo groaned painfully as blood gushed out of his head wound.

"You are pathetic. Not me. You are worthless. Not me." David hissed. Then he started beating Leo. A few hours later, Alex came in.

"They finished. They could only get the last text." Alex said. "The rest was not only deleted from the phone but from the cloud and everything else."

"'Protect Edwin Hobb and George Mullican. Don't ask why.' Who were you talking to? Mattie? You got your wife involved in this?"

"No. It's not her and I'm not going to tell you who it is." Leo answered.

"Did they track the number?" David asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't let them anywhere. They don't know who it is." Alex replied. Leo laid on the ground laughing happily.

"What's so funny?"

"You are so stupid. I thought I was dumb but you are just plain stupid." Leo exclaimed as he faced David. Then ALex kicked him knocking him unconscious.

"Thank you. He was getting annoying. We'll deal with him when he wakes." David said.

* * *

It was night. After dinner, Laura sat that she was going to take Mattie, Toby, and Rene to a movie. Joe was left to watch the kids. When the four got to the base, they got ready and went over what was happening.

"Toby will be on the front left side of the house. I will be on the front right side with the light. Mattie will be on the back left side. And Rene will be on the right back side. One at a time we will release the pulse off of our computers. When all three of you have told given me the signal, I will signal the synths. When I flash the light three times, the synths will quietly approach the house. Then Toby and I will throw the first bomb in the house. Where's the lab. That will be where most of them are?" Ed explained.

"Where Mattie will be. She can release it into the house. She just needs to throw it hard enough." Hobb answered.

"She can throw hard enough." Toby replied.

"These bombs are like smoke bombs but the chemicals they release are enough to knock out everyone within ten seconds. By the time you get in, everyone in the lab will be unconscious before they can even get out of the room."

"Good. That will help us."

"After Mattie throws the bomb in, we go in and knock out the others. We find our family. Capture David Elster and then leave." Ed finished.

"Why capture David?" Rene asked.

"So that he can pay for his crimes. Someone else will be paying for his crimes as well. My office knows about this operation and has allowed." Laura replied.

"I guess it's time to go." Mattie sighed.

* * *

Leo woke up only to be beaten within an inch of his life. Alex and David tortured Leo for hours. They didn't know that soon Leo would no longer suffer. When the others got to the house, it was time for them to attack. Rene, Ed, Toby, and Mattie went to their corners. Mattie was first to release the pulse. She could hear several synths fall to the ground unconscious.

"Pulse number one released." Mattie said.

"Pulse number two released." Rene continued.

"Pulse number three is released." Toby answered.

"And I have just released number 4. Mattie, fire away." Ed finished. Mattie stepped away from the house and threw the bomb as hard as she could. It broke through the window and landed in the lab.

"Bomb released." Mattie answered. Ed signaled the synths.

"It's go time." George said. The synths quietly approached the house. Mattie and Rene went back to Laura and the others.

"I hope this works."

"It will."

Ed, Toby and the synths broke into the house.

"Everyone go in pairs. Check every room." Ed ordered. "Toby, you come with me."

Toby and Ten followed Ed. They threw bombs in each room and then closed the door so that the synths would know what rooms have been checked.

"Ed, do you hear that?" Toby asked. Ed heard screaming.

"It's Leo." Ed realized. They went to the room and Ten broke down the door. "Let him go."

Alex and David let go of Leo.

"Ten, get a couple of synths. We found our target." Ed said.

"Take both of them away, please." Leo moaned. Toby went to Leo.

"You look horrible." Toby replied.

"I feel horrible. Is Mattie ok?"

"Yeah. Let's get you out of here. I think you'll want to see the sunrise."

Toby helped Leo out of the room. They ran into Elise and her kids. Elise and Leo hugged.

"Toby, we found the synths. They're unconscious." Flash said.

"I'll be right back." Toby replied. Leo nodded.

"Did they hurt you?" Leo asked.

"No. I don't know why." Elise answered.

"Because I was the real target."

"Leo, what happened to you?" Mia exclaimed as she ran to Leo and hugged him.

"I stood up to my uncle and father." Leo mumbled.

"Let's get you out of here."

"Here, don't want him to fall asleep because of the smoke from the bombs." Ed warned as he handed Mia a cloth. Leo covered his nose and mouth as Mia helped him outside. When they got outside, the sun had risen. Mattie saw Leo and ran to him.

"Leo." Mattie gasped. Leo saw her and walked to her. They hugged each other and kissed passionately.

"I've missed you." Leo cried.

"I miss you too."

"You just had to get involved."

"You're my husband. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two cried.

"Can we sit down? I feel really weak." Leo mumbled.

"Sure." Mattie helped Leo sit down. Toby came out and hugged Rene.

"We did it. Everyone is safe." Toby said. The two kissed. When they pulled away, Toby blurted out,"Marry me?"

"What?" Rene asked.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

The two kissed. Leo saw them and smiled.

"I know who's getting married this summer." Leo said.

"Oh no." Mattie chuckled when she saw Toby and Rene. Everyone hugged each other and watched the sunrise.

TBC

 **There is still more to come. Alex and David may be off to prison but there are a couple of others who must pay the price as well.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Brokennes pt.24**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie looked at Leo and saw that he had fallen asleep. Fred came over and picked him up. They went home. When they got to the house, they saw police officers.

"Follow me." Laura said to the officers. They went into the house where Joe and Harun were talking.

"Laura, what is this? What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Joe Hawkins, you are under arrest for working with a criminal. Harun, you are under arrest for sexual assault. Take them away."

The officers took Joe and Harun away. Fred carried Leo into the house.

"Put him on the table." Laura said. Fred laid Leo on the table. Mia and Niska did what they could. Laura hugged Mattie and prayed that Leo would be ok. A few hours later, Mia came over.

"He's awake but he's very weak." Mia answered. "Toby checked his synth technology."

"Ok. Did he find anything?" Mattie asked.

"Not really."

Mattie went to Leo who was still covered in blood. A blanket covered him. Mattie could see how exhausted Leo was.

"Leo." Mattie whispered. Leo tried to smile but couldn't. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible." Leo rasped.

"You will for a while. Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

"The girls?"

"They're fine. You'll see them when you wake."

Leo went back to sleep.

"We'll move him in a few hours but he has a very high fever. We don't know what's caused it." Mia said.

"He's fighting hard." Mattie answered as she squeezed Leo's hand and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, he is."

A few hours later, Leo was moved to his room. Mattie was tending to him while watching the girls play. Mattie felt Leo squeeze her hand. She smiled and kissed Leo's forehead. Leo opened his eyes and looked around.

"Am I home?" Leo rasped.

"Yes, you're home. You're safe. DO you want to see the girls?" Mattie answered.

"Yes."

Mattie helped Elizabeth and Ella Faith onto the bed. Leo chuckled tearfully as Ella Faith grabbed his hand and played with it. Leo pulled the girls into a hug.

"I've missed both of you so much." Leo whispered. Leo held his girls for several minutes before Mattie put them down for a nap. She laid down next to Leo.

"How do you feel?" Mattie wondered.

"Horrible. Really cold."

"DO you want me to curl up with you?"

"Yes, please."

Mattie got under the blankets and let Leo wrap his arms around her and put his head on her chest. Mattie wrapped her arms around Leo. When Leo got heavier, she knew that Leo was asleep. She smiled and rubbed Leo's bare shoulder. She went to sleep. A few hours later, Leo woke up and realized that he was in Mattie's arms. He moved slightly and kissed her shoulder. Mattie woke up and smiled at Leo.

"I've missed you." Leo whispered.

"I know. I've missed you too." Mattie replied. Leo moved so that he laid next to Mattie. He lifted Mattie's shirt. Mattie got undressed and pulled up the blankets. The two kissed passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Go to sleep."

Leo nodded and went to sleep. Mattie watched him. For the next week, Leo stayed in bed. He would wake up but only for a short time. He was finally well enough to take a bath. Mattie was helping him get cleaned up.

"I'm going to go get your clothes. You can soak for a bit." Mattie said.

"Ok." Leo answered. Mattie left the room and got Leo's clothes. When she went back in, Leo was getting out of the tub.

"You didn't want to soak?"

"No, I just want to sleep."

"Ok. Can you get dressed or do you need help?"

"I can do it."

"Ok."

Mattie left and Leo got dried off. He was getting dressed when he looked at the mirror. Scars covered his body. They all brought back painful memories. Leo could feel his legs get weak.

"Mattie." Leo whimpered. Mattie came in and went to Leo.

"What's wrong?" Mattie asked. Leo pulled her close and hugged her.

"The memories."

"Oh. It's ok, Leo. DO you want to talk about it?"

"I guess."

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to."

They went to the bedroom and sat on the couch. Mattie grabbed a throw and covered Leo with it. Leo told her everything. When Leo started panicking, Mattie would squeeze his hand. Leo would smile and calm down. When he was done, Mattie hugged him close.

"I'm so sorry, Leo." Mattie whispered.

"Why? You didn't do this." Leo answered.

"I know. Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No."

"Ok."

Mattie tried to get up but Leo wouldn't let her. Mattie looked at Leo who was smiling.

"Can you let me go?" Mattie asked.

"No." Leo replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"You win."

Leo laid down on the couch and pulled Mattie on top of him. Leo covered them up.

"Are you sure this is ok, Leo? You're still recovering." Mattie said.

"I'm fine. I just want to hold you and never let go." Leo whispered.

"Ok."

The two went to sleep. When Leo was fully recovered, they celebrated as a family.

"I have an announcement. Next Saturday, Mia and I will be getting married."Ed said. Everyone congratulated them. Leo went to Mia and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you." Leo said.

"Thank you." Mia answered.

"Where did time go? It seemed like a year ago, you and the others were created but it's been much more than that."

"Yeah. It's seemed like yesterday I met you."

"Now, I'm married and you will be getting married."

"I don't think either of us could have ever imagined this."

"I agree."

The next Saturday, Mia and Ed got married. A month later, Max announced that he and Flash would be getting married. Leo and Max were talking.

"So, when will you and Flash be getting married?" Leo asked.

"Soon. Maybe within the next month. We're still trying to decide." Max answered.

"It's funny how three of us have found love."

"Yes, it is."

"I can't believe that my little brother is getting married."

"I can't believe that two of my siblings are married. When will Mattie have the baby?"

"Soon. We don't know the gender. We want a surprise."

"I think it's a boy."

"I want a girl."

"You always want a girl."

A couple of months later, Mattie gave birth to a boy and they named him Jordan. That summer, Rene and Toby got married. Ed and Mia adopted a baby girl named Leigha. Everyone was happy. There was no more chaos. Only peace.

THE END

 **I hope you like this story. If you like this, read my story Together as a Family.**


End file.
